Long Week
by RoswellianKitten
Summary: COMPLETED A little competition can go along way. AJ fic. Please R
1. The Mission

> _Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._
> 
> _Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._
> 
> _Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

* * *

**Long Week**

Monday dawned bright and clear, too beautiful a day to spend locked up in a prison known as school. Joan sat up in bed, and reached over to shut off her alarm. For once, she wouldn't be late. She had to get to school early to meet up with Adam to talk about how they were going to apologize for Friday; for the way they hurt Angela the way they did. Just thinking about it made Joan feel miserable. She slid from her bed, shoving her hair out of her face as she made her way over to the closet to scrounge around for some clothes. She settled on a red turtleneck sweater and brown corduroy pants with a wide belt. After her shower and getting dressed, she rushed downstairs to grab her things.

Her mother was in the kitchen as usual, trying to foist her food off on Luke and Will. Helen blinked in surprise to see her daughter actually up and dressed in time to get to school before the first bell.

"Are you feeling okay, Joan?" Helen asked as she handed over a blueberry muffin and some orange juice. She knew how hard it was to get Joan to eat anything close to a meal in the morning, but she still tried.

Joan rolled her eyes as she gulped her orange juice. With a quick goodbye and a look at her brother Luke, she slipped on her jacket and trade-mark scarf, and hurried out to her car. Luke had barely enough time to get his stuff together and get in the passenger seat before she pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of the school.

"What're you in a rush for?" Luke gripped the handle beside him, giving his sister a weird look. She glanced over him briefly before looking back at the road.

"I'm meeting Adam this morning."

Before he could ask further, they pulled up into the school parking lot. Joan turned the vehicle off and got out, stepping to the back of the car to get her bag out from the backseat. She didn't even spare another glance in her brother's direction as she walked inside the school towards her locker.

She turned the dial on her locker door to the right combination then opened it up. She looked down and gave a small smile to the cheerleading thing that Adam had made so long ago that sat in the corner.

"You still have it…"

Joan jumped, placing a hand over her chest as her heartbeat sped up. She turned to find Adam standing close behind her looking at his miniature sculpture. He was a bit surprised, even though she had told him constantly how much she loved his work. Seeing that she still kept the one he specifically made for her finally made him realize that she meant it.

"Of course… I loved it, Adam."

Just then Grace appeared at her locker next to Joan's. She looked like she just crawled out of bed and put the first thing she could find on, whether it was clean or not. From the state of the wrinkles, Joan was betting that it wasn't. Adam and Joan didn't expect much in the way of a greeting, since Grace was not a morning person. Then again, she wasn't very sociable anytime of day.

"Hey Grace." Joan smiled over at her, still aware of the fact of how close Adam was standing near her. She could smell the soap he used and feel his breath on her cheek. She couldn't hide the blush that rose to her face as her mind went back to their very first kiss. It always went back to that, only to be followed by the image of Adam and Iris.

As if conjuring her up, Iris walked up the hall towards them, just as Adam took a subtle step back away from Joan. Joan's smile slipped off her face, feeling a sense of loss steal over her. She had to come to terms with this… He had chosen Iris, despite what he told her Friday night… There was nothing she could do about it.

"It is WAY too early for Merry Sunshine." Grace grumbled before Iris had a chance to say hello. The two girls stared at each other, the tension rising between them. Joan was getting a little worried that Grace might turn homicidal that she took an unconscious step forward to place herself between them when her brother chose that time to hurry over.

"Hey guys… Are you prepared for the exam today in Lischak's class? I hope I don't mix up the chemicals and –"

"Chill, geek. You're the teacher's pet. As if you could fail…" Grace slouched against the locker, her arms crossed in front of her as a defense mechanism, against what could be anyone's guess. From Luke? From friends in general? From not smacking Miss Priss? All of the above?

While the two bickered, and Iris tried to get Adam's undivided attention (while smearing it in Joan's face), Joan happened to look up and recognize someone she –didn't- want to see. Without a word to her friends, she pushed through them to walk briskly towards the cute guy at the end of the hall, her whole demeanor annoyed. When she reached him, he thrust a paper into her hands. "I want you to sign up."

Joan gave a quick glance to the sheet, then gave it another once over. She looked up at him, clenching the paper in her left hand.

"You want me to what?" Joan's disbelieving voice carried across the busy hallway, making several students – including her friends – turn to stare at her and the cute teenage boy beside her. Aware of their looks, Joan grabbed a hold of God's jacket sleeve and pulled him into an empty classroom. Once the door closed behind them, she dropped her hand and took a step back, the disconcerted look still upon her face. God just smiled at her, waiting for it all to sink in.

"You want me to join a beauty pageant? Are you crazy? Me in a beauty pageant?"

"Why do you say that?" God leaned back against a desk and crossed his arms across his chest, amusement dancing in his eyes. He waited as Joan opened and closed her mouth, knowing she was working herself up for an outburst.

"This is me we're talking about. I mean look at me? Do you see guys standing in line to date me? You just love to publicly humiliate me… Admit it. What did I do to deserve this? Wait… Don't answer that. Not that you ever give me answers anyways."

"Adam Rove thinks you're beautiful…" God pointed out, giving her an enigmatic smile.

"Is this about Adam? Will he dump Cousin It and date me if I win this pageant? Is that the reason?" Joan grasped his arm, her eyes searching his face for some kind of clue, but all she got was more frustration.

"Sign up at the office before you leave school today." He gave her another smile and walked towards the door, breaking the hold she had on his arm.

"I can't believe you're making me do this…" Joan grumbled, letting her hand fall to her side as she watched him leave.

"I'm not making you do anything, Joan. It's all about –"

"Free will… I know."

He walked out of the room and disappeared down the hall just as the first bell rang. She looked down at the pink flyer in her hand, reading the information briefly, before groaning. 'What was he thinking?' With a shake of her head, she left the room and headed towards the office to pick up a late slip. 'It was going to be a long week…'


	2. Curiosity

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciated them. This chapter is really short, just a quick look into a few different POV. Please R&R_

* * *

"What just happened?" Luke looked around at the other three standing by Joan's locker. They had all been discussing what happened with Angela, when Joan had gotten this look of annoyance and she stormed off without a word to any of them as she approached the teenager. They watched as she dragged the amused boy into a nearby room, wondering what was going on between the two.

Grace shrugged her shoulders, scooping up her bag from her locker before slamming it shut. "I try not to figure her out. I have enough problems of my own. I'll save myself the headache." With that, she shoved between Adam and Iris, giving the girl an evil look before setting off down the hall… in the opposite direction of her first class.

"I don't think I'll ever understand women." Luke sighed, watching his crush disappear down the hall heading wherever Grace had the urge to go. He always found her a mystery, which is probably what attracted him in the first place. She was like a science experiment waiting to be discovered. She was contrary, and Luke was completely fascinated. He shifted his books around in his hand, a nervous habit that always seemed to annoy his sister.

"Cha. Unchallenged." Adam spoke up to Luke's comment, causing a glare from Iris for which he ignored. He had a hard time squashing the flare of jealousy he felt when he first saw the guy that Joan had danced with at her party. He knew he had no right to feel this way, considering he was involved with someone else, but he did. He was never prone to violence, half the time he wasn't even aware of his surroundings, but when it came to Jane… and this guy, he felt very much in touch with reality. He didn't really know if it was a good thing, but it wasn't something he could change.

"Earth to A…" Iris snapped her fingers in front of his face, trying to get his attention. He had been spacier than ever, since the day of the disaster… When they had read Angela's diary in the school cafeteria and humiliated her. Perhaps he was just dwelling on it, she thought to herself. "We better hurry or we'll be late for class."

He blinked out of his trance, noticing that the hallway had emptied out, leaving him and Iris alone. Adam let Iris lead him away from Joan's locker and down the hall to their first class. They made it inside just as the bell rang, rushing over to take their seats. As soon as they settled in, Adam pulled out his notebook and began doodling. He wasn't paying attention to what he was drawing, but Iris was… And what she saw didn't please her at all.


	3. The Drawing

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciated them. Please R&R_

* * *

"I can't believe you did that…" Iris clutched her books to her chest, her eyes fixed on Adam as they walked out of their first class. He adjusted his shoulder strap, squirming under her accusing glare. He didn't know what the big deal was anyways.

"It was a drawing, Iris. Cha, it doesn't mean anything." Adam tried to explain to Iris about what she saw. He wasn't even aware of what he was actually creating. He usually just sat with his pen or pencil in hand and let his mind wander as his hand flew across the page creating art. He came to when he heard Iris make an angry comment, and he looked down to see Joan's face gazing back at him.

"It doesn't mean anything? How come you never draw a picture of me? Why don't you build a sculpture? For me? Inspired by me? Instead, it's always about Joan. Or should I say Jane? What is going on, A?" Iris grabbed his arm, pulling him to a dead stop in the hallway, ignoring the bell that sounded for their next class. Adam looked into Iris' eyes and saw that she was hurt by this. Hurt, angry and jealous. He shifted out of the way as a student ran passed them trying to get to class before it was too late. Iris didn't even spare the freshman a glance, concentrating only on him.

Adam felt bad for what he made her feel, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't explain this pull that Jane and he had. Even when he wasn't trying, she was on his mind, in his art, influencing the things he did. He cared for Iris, and if circumstances had been different; if there had been no Jane, then he knew that Iris and he could have been happy together.

But the fact was… there was a Jane in the picture, and it left him wondering 'what if.' What if he had told her his feelings before the art show tragedy… like the night she came to him about his mother? What if they had danced at her party when he first asked? What if she had said she was ready?

After their Friday night chat where feelings were pretty much exposed, things had been even more confusing. He didn't really know where he and Jane stood after they talked. Furthermore, he didn't even know what was between him and Iris. He thought he had it figured out when they had gone to the concert and had a great time. He knew he loved hanging with Iris, and discussing art… but he didn't feel anything more than that. Was he wrong to be with her?

Iris dropped her hand from his arm, her expression resigned. She didn't wait around for him to snap out of his trance, instead she turned and walked towards her next class, leaving him alone in the empty hall, still lost in thought.

* * *

"Ahhhh… Rove and Polk. Getting to be regulars here in the office." Price leaned against the front desk, glaring at the two in his office. "What is it this time? Your watch broke? Keeping track of time is just too much of a strain on your brain? Hmmm, please inform me."

"I… uh… I couldn't get my locker open."

"Interesting Mr. Rove… Why don't you spend your detention today fixing it? Miss Polk, enlighten me."

"I'm protesting the tyrannical system that the school has regimented on the students who are forced to attend. I refuse to conform to such harsh expectations –"

"Here's another harsh expectation for you, Miss Polk… Detention in my office today after school. Get your passes and get to class. Now!"

Both of them grabbed their passes, Grace giving Price a sneer before leaving the office behind Adam. They walked in silence for most of the way to AP Chemistry, each one not looking forward to the end of the day. 'Detention with Mr. Price?! That's inhuman!' Grace grumbled to herself, shoving the late slip to her teacher before sliding into her seat next to a very bored looking Joan. Adam mumbled something to the teacher, handing his over as well. He gave Joan a furtive look before sitting next to her, a little disappointed when she didn't look back. He looked over at her from the corner of his eyes and wondered what she was thinking about. Was it last Friday? He opened his mouth to say something, when Lischak began talking about their exam that they would be taking in a few short minutes. This elicited a groan from both Joan and Grace.

"I'm so going to fail…" Joan slumped down, banging her forehead on the counter before her.


	4. I've got talent?

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. I've been sick and unable to get to the computer to work on the story. But now that I'm better, I'll continue. This one is a bit longer. I tried working in what I hope to go back and do with my other chapters – more details on their surroundings, improve on the dialogue… etc. Thanks to all who've been reading and reviewing thus far. And also for those of you who have been patient with me. I hope you all like this next chapter. Please R&R_

* * *

The shrill ring of the bell interrupted Lischak's lecture on molecular structures and chemical reactions, causing a sigh of relief from around the room. Ms. Lischak threw out last minute instructions on the next lab they were to perform in a week, her words drowned out by the loud rustles of papers, books being crammed into stuffed backpacks, and the laughter as the students left the room gabbing away about this and that. Lischak shook her head, wondering why she even bothered, knowing she would have to repeat herself the next day in class. She looked up in time to see Grace Polk, Joan Girardi and Adam Rove getting ready to exit her room.

"Excuse me, you three… can I have a moment to speak with you?"

The three stopped in midstep, then pivoted to look at their teacher, looking as if they wanted to be anywhere but there – Joan most of all. She shifted on her feets, inching closer to the door and trying not to be noticed. She knew what was going to come, and she wanted no part of it.

"Normally I wouldn't allow this, seeing how it isn't fair to all of the other students. But I'm willing to give Miss Girardi the benefit of the doubt and allow you three to make up this lab tomorrow after school. I will have all the chemicals you will need for the lab out and ready for you to begin, so there will be no more confusion… And no repeat of what happened here this afternoon. It is either this or an automatic fail. The choice is yours."

Grace glared over at Joan, her whole demeanor accusing. Adam shrugged the strap of his backpack higher onto his shoulder, thinking about his plans with Iris tomorrow afternoon, and wondering why he was relieved to have an excuse to back out. Shouldn't he be glad to spend time with his girlfriend? Instead, he was looking forward to spending more time with Joan, even if it was under these circumstances. He didn't know what he was going to do – about tomorrow… and about his feelings where Joan and Iris were concerned.

"We'll be here. Thank you, Ms. Lischak. I'm really sorry about the counter…" Joan rambled, accepting the offer from their teacher before the other two could voice a protest. She didn't want to bring home another failing grade, eventhough her parents were coming to expect them. She really did want to pass her classes… she just couldn't focus long enough to get the work done. She sighed, thinking about all the things she had to do on top of school work… Which brought up the talk she still had to have with Adam about Angela. Not to mention the job God gave her just that morning. _'I seriously need a vacation.'_ Joan thought to herself.

"Very well… I'll see you all tomorrow at 3 sharp. If you aren't here by then, I'll assume you changed your mind and I'll give the appropriate grade. Until tomorrow."

They turned and left the room, each one lost in thought. Joan was trying to figure out how to juggle her schedule and have a life at the same time; Grace was cursing the tyrannical system that would force her to spend anymore time in this prison longer than necessary… And Adam – he was looking at Joan out of the corner of his eyes and thinking about how he'll get an extra hour with Jane.

"Hey, Adam…" Joan's voice broke the silence, gaining the attention of her two friends. "What are we going to do about… you know, Angela?"

"Yo… I don't know. I.. uh .. thought we could just say we were sorry or something."

"I can't get you two. She makes your life a living hell by posting pictures of you in your underwear, sends it to the entire school… not to mention, your main squeeze. And you're going to apologize for something that wasn't technically your doing. It was Friedman and Cousin It…"

"We're apologizing, because it is our fault. I was the one that wanted revenge. I wouldn't listen when He told me that it wasn't a good idea… And Adam feels like he has a part in it by helping me." Joan hoped desperately that Adam didn't pick up on Grace's comment about the 'main squeeze.' That's all she needed was him questioning her about the status of their 'friendship', or whatever they actually had. Joan thought at times that things went beyond that with her and Adam, but then Iris would put in an appearance and shatter those dreams.

"Who told you? Who is 'He'? Besides, how were you to know about her mom? She didn't even care about taking pictures of you, now did she? What if you had a disfiguring scar you didn't want people to know about?"

"Uh… nobody. I'm going to prove I'm the better man… er person by apologizing.Right, Adam?"

"Jane… You've got a main squeeze?"Adam couldn't believe what he heard. Who was this guy that managed to land Joan? Was it the guy she danced with at the party; the guy she spoke to this morning? He couldn't remember seeing her talk to anyone else.. Just that guy, Luke, and him. He was so wrapped up in trying to figure out who it was, he missed most of the conversation that was continuing on around him… and also the idea that he could be the main squeeze.

"Yes… No… I don't know. What are we talking about again?"

"Wake up, Rove. You're going to walk into that door."

Adam looked up just in time to see him walking straight for an open doorway. With a sheepish look over to Joan, hoping she didn't notice, he moved out of the way. Around them, the hallway was filled with activity. Students laughing and talking as they exchanged books from their last class in preparation for the next one. A couple of football players down the hall were tossing a football between them, talking about the big game that night. A group of senior girls were leaning into their locker, fixing their makeup with the mirror on the inside of the door, talking about who was hot and who was not.

Joan ignored all of this, continuing her debate with Grace, until she was bumped from the side by a squealing girl as she rushed over to a table. Joan looked over to see what was all the hype, and saw a table with posters on either side announcing the upcoming Beauty Pageant that was to be held the next Saturday. _'I have one week to get ready?! He is definitely crazy… I can't possibly do this.'_ Without a word to Adam and Grace, she walked over to the table in dread. She stood there for a moment waiting for one of the teens that was working the table to look up at her.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yeah… I'd like to sign up for the pageant."

"Great. You have to sign this sheet, here's a packet with all the information you'll need, and here's the sheet that has the agenda typed up. Look over it all, and then meet in room 417 tomorrow after school."

"Tomorrow… I can't possibly make it. I've got a make up lab…"

"Well… If you can't make it, then perhaps you shouldn't join up. This pageant takes commitment. It should be top priority." The student looked up at her, her tone condescending. She started to pull the sign up sheet away, turning to look at another student behind her. Before she could fully dismiss Joan, she grabbed the clipboard and signed her name.

"I'll be there…" Joan sighed, then grabbed her packet. _'As soon as I can figure out how to clone myself and be in two different places at once.'_ She couldn't wait for this week to be over.

* * *

"I can't believe you joined. Sometimes I don't get you, Girardi. I have no idea what goes through your mind…"

"Trust me, Grace… You aren't the only one." Joan grumbled, sifting through the papers that she found in the packet. She read over the code of conduct, rolling her eyes at some of the rules, before getting to the list of what is expected of each contestant. "Talent show? I have to show off a talent? I don't even have a talent. Everyone knows I'm not good at anything. I can't possibly do this." Joan slumped against the wall near the cafeteria entrance, banging her head against the posterboard that listed the day's special. "I'm going to make a complete fool of myself. Ooh, how could He make me do this…?"

"He who? Girardi, you aren't making any sense… If you can't handle it – not that I think you should have joined to begin with – then just back out. Back out now before it's too late."

"I.. think you have talent." Adam finally spoke up, meeting Joan's startled eyes. "Why did you want to join, anyway?"

"I don't know… It was just something I felt I had to do. I can't explain it. Anyways, besides the fact of my seeming lack of pageant talent… what am I going to do about tomorrow. We have to do that lab, thanks to me. I still say those two chemicals looked the same. How was I to know that it would cause it to bubble over and peel the paint off the counter? Besides, I really don't want to bring home another F. My parents will kill me, eventhough they naturally are prepared for such a grade."

"I say ditch the queens and try to pass this lab. You can't be in two places at once. Besides, the rooms are on opposite sides of the school. No possible way you can make the both at once."

"I have to be at Lischak at 3. Any later and we won't be allowed to take the lab over… Maybe I can sneak out – when Lischak's back is turned. Oooooh, this will never work out."


	5. Talents Abound

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_Author's Note: I want to thank the people that have been reviewing faithfully since I started._

AL:Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad to know you plan on staying until the end. I hope you're not disappointed.

Jane and Adam: Thanks for your patience. I appreciate your comments.

No one important: Thank you for your suggestions. I've taken them into consideration and I hope that my writing has improved.

And to all of the others: THANKS.

Now onto the story. Please R&R

* * *

"Hi, honey." Helen Girardi looked up from where she was chopping vegetables for the family's dinner to see Joan walk in and toss her bag on the floor beside the kitchen table. "Bad day?" She arched her brow at Joan's harassed expression, wondering what was going on in her daughter's life this week. She could still remember a time when she actually understood her own daughter, and how they used to talk and be close. But these days, Joan was like a complete stranger, and it made Helen sad to acknowledge that the little girl she used to coddle was growing up before she was ready to accept it. She stifled her own sigh, hoping that Joan would once again open up to her and let her back in.

"You have no idea. My life is one big drama." Joan slumped against the counter across from her mom, reaching out to nab a carrot stick before her mom could slice it up, and began munching on it. She couldn't believe how exhausted she was, and it was the beginning of the week. She still had so much to do, and she had no idea where to begin. She had to figure out what she was going to do about tomorrow… "Mom…"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Joan arched her brow at her mom's bright tone, giving her a weird look before sneaking another carrot stick. "I have a problem. G- a friend asked me to join the annual Beauty Pageant that the school holds, so I did. But then, I messed up on my AP Chem lab and flunked the test. Lischak is letting us take the lab over again tomorrow after school… But I have the Pageant meeting the same time on the other side of the school. What should I do?"

Before Helen could respond to Joan's confusing tirade, Joan cut in. "I know what you're going to say, school is more important, and I don't need another failing class. Not to mention that if I don't go, the only two friends I have in this place will completely hate me and not speak to me for the rest of my life. I've already gotten them angry at me to last a lifetime, I don't need anymore. But if I don't go to this Pageant meeting, I won't be able to join and I have to. I'm not sure why at the moment, because He refuses to tell me. All about free will and making your own choices, and trust… Whatever. Why does life have to be so complicated?" Joan heaved a sigh, slumping further on the counter. She rested her elbows on the marbled top, dropping her chin into her opened palms.

"You joined the Pageant? And what's this about flunking a lab?" Helen stared at her daughter in confusion, trying to piece together all of what Joan had told her. She began wondering whether it was a good thing or not that Joan finally came to her for advice, considering she had no idea what exactly she was supposed to be advising on.

"Ooooh, don't start the lecture, mom. I've already gotten it too many times today." With that complaint, Joan left the room to go up to her room, leaving Helen behind shaking her head. She would never understand her daughter.

* * *

The room was abound with laughter as Joan made her way down the stairs towards the dining room. Everyone was gathered around the table, doing various, nightly rituals. It was a comfort to Joan to watch this, because this always made sense. This was something she could count on, no matter how jumbled her life was at any given moment. Her family was predictable. Kevin was setting out the plates and silverware, while Luke followed him around the table laying out the glasses and napkins. Will and Helen were making trips from the kitchen to the dining room transporting steaming plates of food, the smells making the five of them drool with hunger.

Joan walked in and took the offered basket of oven-cooked biscuits. She closed her eyes and took the scents in, her stomach growling its demands for nourishments. Once everything had calmed down to a degree, they took their usual seats, and clasped their hands together while Will said grace over their offerings. Once "amen" had been said, they began passing around the dishes, loading their plates with goodies. That's when the talk began.

"So, Joan… Are the rumors true? You joined the Beauty Pageant?" Kevin looked across to Joan, giving his usual "big brother" grin that always infuriated her. She stuck her tongue out at him, brandishing her biscuit threateningly.

"Joan's in a pageant? I didn't know they let animals be contestants." Luke feigned astonishment, joining in on the teasing. Joan kicked his shin from under the table.

"Shut up, Nerd Boy. Don't you have some poor mouse to torture?"

"Honey, you joined the pageant?" Will looked at his only daughter, a bit surprised. He gave her brothers stern looks, before looking at her once more.

"Yeah… Not like I have a chance to win. They have a talent portion, and I have no talent."

"I could have told you that…"

"Shut up, Kev."

"Of course you have talent, Joan…" Joan's dad cut in to the argument that was brewing, getting raised eyebrows from his three children. "You can play the piano and sing…"

"Oh daddy, that was when I was little, and people were nice to not say that I sucked. I would totally humiliate myself if I tried to do either of them."

"You're going to humiliate yourself anyways, so why would it matter?"

"Okay you two, that is enough teasing your sister." Helen gave a warning to her two sons, causing them to look a bit guilty and regretful… but not too much of either emotion.

"I'm serious, though. It requires grace, elegance, and sense of balance. They wear high heels. When have you seen Joan in high heels, and not worry about her breaking a leg?"

Joan groaned, dropping her forehead down to her folded arms atop the table. She was doomed to make a fool of herself. Her parents knew it, but they were just being supportive… Like they always were. She wanted to curl up and hide until it was all over with…

* * *

After everything was cleaned up, and no traces of dinner left around, the family parted to various locations. Will went into the living room to watch some tv and relax, while his wife went upstairs to their bedroom to do some reading. Luke took off for Friedman's house, spouting off some new game that he had to check out. Kevin went out to go hang out with his friend 'Bear.' Joan was left in the kitchen, thinking about things. She was lost in thought and didn't hear the knock at the door right away. When the insistent noise finally registered in her mind, she got up and walked over to the backdoor to find out who was here. She was a bit surprised to see Adam hunched up in his hoodie against the chill night air. She opened the door to let him in, searching his face for some kind of sign of why he was here.

"Hey, Adam… I wasn't expecting to see you-"

"Yo. I hope you don't mind. Uh… I just thought- I'm not sure. I just felt like coming over." He stood there, shifting his messenger back on his shoulder, looking very nervous.

"No! I don't mind. Uh, do you want something to eat or drink? We just got done eating dinner, and there's a bit of leftover."

"No thanks. I already ate." He set his bag next to hers and took a seat at the table, looking up at her. His fingers were absently tracing a pattern on the table, while he was staring at her, lost in confusing thoughts. He had no idea why he was here. He had been in his shed putting together a piece when he got this urge to see Joan. Before he knew what happened, he was at her door.

Joan gazed back at him for a moment before fidgeting under his gaze. She walked over and took a chair nearby him, waiting for him to break the silence. When it continued to stretch on for a few minutes, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"So, what've you been up to?" She winced inwardly at the lameness of that statement. Why was she nervous around him? She answered her own question – because of Friday night, and the revelation of their feelings. Well, it wasn't much of a revelation, because she never openly admitted to liking him, and neither had he. But it was implied. Or was it? She shook herself from these pointless thoughts, listening to his explanation.

"I was working on this new piece. It's going to be great, yo. Maybe one of my best pieces." He gave her a rare grin, his expression one of excitement. Joan leaned forward, grinning back at his enthusiasm. She knew she wasn't much for art, but she loved his art and his passion for it. She could listen to him for hours talk about it and never once get tired of it.

"Have you got a name for it?"

"Uh, not yet. Probably not until I'm done with it. So, you uh… set for the pageant?"

"Not even close. Besides the fact that I'm not sure what I'm going to do about tomorrow after school, I still haven't figured out my talent. My dad gave me some suggestions, but I don't think they'll work. I wish I had your talent…" Joan trailed off as she felt him run his fingertip across the back of her hand, watching him as his eyes followed the path of his finger. She knew she should stop him, because he was with Iris, and although it seemed like a harmless gesture, she knew the brunette wouldn't be happy about it. But she knew she didn't have the willpower to stop him, because she wanted it.

Adam blinked, looking up from the hypnotic sight to look at her in confusion before her words finally sank into his clouded mind. His finger never stopped their meandering as he spoke up, "You wish you could make art like me? Cha… how do you know you can't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you tried?" Adam couldn't believe the idea that popped into his head. Wouldn't it be great if he and Jane could work together on art? Never once did Iris cross his mind as he sat there with Joan.

"No… I haven't. Do you think I could, though?"

"Only one way to find out." Without a word, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand next to him as he rose. He began walking towards her back door in a rush, barely giving Joan time enough to grab her jacket before they left to go to his house.


	6. A girl has to do what a girl has to do

_AN: Wow, two chapters in one evening. I'm actually on a roll. To Jane and Adam, I couldn't picture Joan being an artist like Iris, Adam and her mom, but I wanted to do more of an Adam/Joan interaction. . To Admiral Lily, I love that feeling, too. I get all mushy during those moments during the show. And I love writing about it._

_Anyways, let's get on with it, shall we? Please as always R&R. I love it._

* * *

Joan looked around Adam's shed, taking in the various pieces that were in various stages of completion. Her eyes fell onto his current work in progress, and her breathe caught in her throat. Out of all of the pieces that she has seen him create, this was her favorite. She wasn't quite sure what the figure was supposed to represent physically, but emotionally she understood. To her, it signified inner beauty, joy, compassion, mystery, and love. She didn't even know she was crying until Adam reached over to capture a tear on his fingertip. He looked down at it then over to her, concern in his eyes.

"Tears, Jane? You don't like it…" He couldn't disguise the disappointment in his voice when he said this, anxious to have her love his art as much as he did. He didn't know why it mattered to have her like it, out of all the people in his life, but it did.

"I don't like it… I love it. It's so beautiful, I guess I got carried away. I'm sorry." She gave a small, awkward laugh as she reached up to brush the other tears that escaped from her cheek. She felt like such a cry baby, but she really couldn't help how she reacted. She laughed again at his happy expression, grasping his hand in hers and giving it an encouraging squeeze. He returned the gesture before dragging her over to the table. He moved his new piece off the table to make room for the new project the two of them were going to work on.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what I'm doing."

"Cha, don't worry, Jane. It's not about technique so much as feelings and thoughts. You just take it all and shape it into something."

"Okay. What do we do first?"

They worked in silence mostly, only broken up by the few instructions on Adam's part.

* * *

"I can't believe I did that… I'm really sorry, Adam. Are you mad at me?" Joan looked anxiously at Adam, as he held a bag of ice to his left hand. She bit her lip from apologizing again for the tenth time in that many minutes.

"It's okay, Jane. No harm done- "

"No harm done?! Adam, I could have broken your hand. I'm just glad that I lost grip on the hammer before I could have done more damage than I did. I feel so bad. But I guess it is safe to say that I have no hidden art talent lurking beneath the surface."

"Unchallenged. But I enjoyed working with you…"

Joan gave him a shy smile, blushing a bit, which confused her. Adam making her blush? It couldn't be possible. She reached over and lifted the ice bag up a bit to see how bad it was and to cover the awkwardness she felt from his compliment. Except for a small lump and the beginnings of a bruise, there didn't seem to be any worries of further injury. She bent her head, her hair falling in a veil before her blocking her expression of remorse.

Adam watched her stare down at his injured hand, trying to peer through her silken hair to see her eyes. Out of everything he loved about Jane, her eyes were the best part. They were so expressive, he knew almost everything that Jane was thinking and feeling. She was still an enigma to him, but at least some of the mystery was cleared up when he met her eyes.

He had a feeling he knew what was going through her mind at that point, and he was trying some way to make her feel better about what happened. It really wasn't her fault. His hammer was a little heavier than most, but it was the best thing to shaping the metals he used. She was trying to shape a strip of metal when it slipped out of her hand and accidentally landed on the back of his while it rested on the table top. It didn't hurt as much as she apparently thought it did.

"Jane- "

"Hey, A? Your dad said you were in here?"

Iris' voice interrupted what Adam had attempted to say, making the two teens jump apart as if they were on fire. Joan gave Adam a guilty look, before sliding off the chair. Iris opened the door and stepped in, seeing the two look at each other then over to her. She frowned at their guilty look, wondering what she had interrupted, before her eyes landed on Adam's hand and the ice bag. She gasped, the looks forgotten as she rushed over to her boyfriend.

"Oh my god, A. What happened?"

"Uh… Jane and I were working on her Pageant talent, when we had an accident. It's no big deal, yo. I don't even feel it."

"I uh… should go. It's getting late, and my dad will lock me up for the rest of my life if I'm late again this week. I'll uh, see you guys tomorrow at school." Without waiting for their responses, Joan grabbed her jacket and practically ran out of the shed. Adam and Iris stood watching as she left before breaking the silence between them.

"Iris- "

"A, what was going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Iris… Jane needed to find something to do for her talent for the Pageant, and I thought maybe she could do art… You know, take after her mom or something."

"Then why were you guys looking guilty? Don't tell me that I wasn't imagining it…"

"I don't know what you're talking about… So, why are you here? I thought you had some family thing you had to do."

"I did, but my family got into a big fight as per usual and ended up getting the cops involved. Chalk it up to too much alcohol and not much common sense. Luckily the restaurant was very gracious about the whole ordeal."

"I'm sorry to hear that, yo…"

"I just wanted to come over here and get cheered up. Seeing you does that to me." Iris stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up on tip-toe to rub her lips against his. After a few minutes, Adam slid his arms awkwardly around Iris' waist before returning her kiss. As he kissed her, his mind was miles away… At the Girardi house and centered on one particular Girardi. What would have happened if Iris hadn't have shown up?

* * *

"Where were you, young lady?"

Joan gasped, pressing her hand to her chest, feeling her heart trying to escape her chest. She glanced over at her dad, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously. It was only 11pm, which wasn't too late in her opinion. But in her parents' eyes it might as well have been two in the morning. It was a school night after all, and she had spent most of the weekend and the past week out late, so it was only fair to demand she actually come in early once in awhile.

"I was over at Adam's attempting some art…. I was going to come home early, but then I accidentally dropped a hammer on Adam's hand, and I had to make sure that nothing was broken before I left. I'm really sorry, dad…"

"Joan, I understand that you want to hang out with your friends and have a good time. But you're only sixteen, and you have school… Which I might remind you, that you aren't doing all that great in. I would think you would apply yourself to the classes you are failing, instead of looking for a good time. I heard about your AP Chem test… and I want you to go to that make up lab right after school tomorrow. That is more important than this Pageant and going off to do art. If you don't start pulling in better grades, there will be no more extracurricular activities nor the free time with your friends. I hate to be stern with you, Joan, but you don't leave me much options."

Joan stood before him, her shoulders drooped in shame. She really did try to get good grades in her classes, but it was so hard to concentrate when she had so much going on. Everyone had their demands, but what about hers? It seemed hers went overlooked. God demanded her to do all these missions, and wouldn't help her out in understanding things better. Her parents demanded obedience, applying herself more to school, and being more responsible… Her friends in their own right demanded her attention.

She sighed, raising her tear-filled eyes to meet Will's stern ones. When he saw his baby girl in tears, he almost lost the ability to keep the look on his face. He didn't like to get on her case, because he knew she tried, but he didn't want to see anything happen to her. No matter how old she got, she would always be his baby and he had to protect her. Giving in to the sigh, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Joan and gave her a strong hug. He closed his eyes as he felt her embrace him back, feeling as if all was right in the world again.

"I'm sorry, daddy…"

"I know, Joan. I am too, for having to say these things. I just don't want anything to happen. Now off to bed with you. Good night, Joan."

"Night, dad."

Joan pulled back from his arms and headed upstairs to bed, knowing what she was going to do tomorrow after school. She just hoped God would forgive her.


	7. Something's in the air

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_Author's Note: __Please R&R – because I love it, and you just love giving it to me. :0D_

KateM: Thanks. I'm assuming that 'spot on' means something good. . I'm glad you like my story idea.

Admiral Lily: I'm actually glad we've never had to see them liplock as well. I don't think my poor stomach could handle such a sight. :0D Glad you're enjoying the A/J moments as much as I am writing them.

sar(): Because you asked nicely. . And because I love luring new people in, I've dedicated this chapter to you. I hope you like it.

Jane and Adam: I can just picture that happening if Joan was to help him with his art. Hahaha. It was actually just a thought that popped into my mind at the last moment, but I could envision it all. lol

_

* * *

_

Joan hopped out of bed as her alarm shrieked through the otherwise quiet room. She had barely gotten any sleep, her thoughts swirling around in her mind each demanding an answer. She wasn't looking forward to today. It was the day she was going to defy God and she had no idea how he was going to take it. Would he turn her into stone? Burn her where she stood? She sighed, heading for the showers. Maybe it would wake her up and help her think things clearly.

She emerged fifteen minutes later and headed downstairs towards the kitchen to grab her backpack. The kitchen was empty, which was surprising considering everyone pretty much left at the same time. Joan frowned in confusion before glancing at the clock. She gasped to realize that she was an hour late in leaving. But her clock had said it was 6:30 when she woke up…. Why didn't her family wake her up? She would have to hurry in order to make it to school in time to meet up with her friends and for the first bell.

She grabbed her backpack, halting when she saw Adam's pack next to it. She remembered that they had left abruptly the previous night and he must not have picked it up on his way through. She slung it over her shoulder and rushed out to get into the car. She squealed out of the driveway, hoping that she wouldn't get caught speeding on her way to Arcadia High.

She made it in record time with no consequences of a ticket. She jumped out of the car, the two bags in tow, as she spotted Adam and Grace walking up the school steps. She called out to them as she hurried over, bumping into people as she went. She gave a hasty apology until she finally made it to the waiting duo.

"Yo, Jane, you brought my pack. Thanks."

"Yeah. You left it in my kitchen last night…. What?" She stopped at Grace's quirked brow. "Nothing happened."

"Guilty conscience, Girardi?"

"Not about that…" Joan gave a furtive look around, wondering if the Almighty was going to strike her down with lightning. When she remained standing and in one piece, she gave a silent sigh of relief, but knew that it was only a matter of time. She stopped in mid-thought, her eyes landing on Angela just inside the doorway. She reached out to nudge Adam and pointed to where the young girl was. He looked over to Angela before nodding to Joan. Without a word to Grace, the two approached Angela.

She was searching through her bag, not paying attention to the other students around her. Her movements slowed when she felt eyes on her, and she turned to look over her shoulder to Adam and Joan. She gave them a narrow-eyed look, waiting for some comment from the two. She blinked in surprise when they both apologized for her and seemed sincere about it.

"It's okay… I wasn't much better, and I did start it…"

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse us. We honestly didn't know about your mom, and we're sorry about that, too."

"Thanks. I'll forgive you if you forgive me?"

"It's a deal."

The three of them shared a small smile of agreement before Angela walked over to her group of friends. They looked from her to the two before asking her questions. She just shrugged her shoulders and didn't comment on the conversation that they had. Joan and Adam watched the display then turned towards Grace. She was leaning against the doorway scowling at her friends. Inwardly, she was glad that they had apologized. She did feel bad about that time in the cafeteria, but she would never admit to it. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Luke, Joan's brother. He walked over to the group, talking a mile a minute before even reaching them.

Grace watched him approach, and tried not to admire the way he moved. She growled under her breathe, thinking she spent too much time in the Girardi house. Or perhaps it was the virus – Minnie Mouse. Her nauseating attitude around Adam must be affecting her brain patterns. She couldn't possibly think that Luke looked good. Of course not… She shoved herself off the wall and began leading the group towards the line of lockers, trying not to look over as Luke joined her and began asking her opinions of some scientific breakthrough he had read in a magazine of Glynis'.

"Listen, Geek, I get enough education inside this institution. Why would I want to pursue it further outside of it? That's my time to rid my mind of all the brainwash that they subject us to with their notes scattered with subliminal messages to- "

"S-sorry… I thought you would be interested." Luke stuttered, shifting on his feet as they were stopped in front of her and Joan's locker. She arched a brow at his nervous gestures, feeling a twinge of regret. Sure, she was interested in what he had to say, but she was Grace. She wasn't supposed to admit to them. That would go against everything she believed in, what she stood for… But then again, if she did admit to them, she would go against everyone's preconceived notions about her. She would break out of her norm and shock people.

"I read over it, but I don't approve of their theory. It doesn't add up."

Joan and Adam shared a look as the two science lovers debated on some article that Luke had brought up. They hadn't much paid attention to the conversation, both lost in the same thought, although they didn't know about it… Last night. Joan looked down at Adam's hand and noticed that the swelling had gone down, leaving a bruise in its wake. She looked up to find him watching her, all of his emotions there in his eyes for her to see. She stopped breathing in that instant, seeing something there that she had no hope of seeing again. Before she could comment on it, the group was interrupted as a clumsy girl tripped and scattered her books and papers all over the floor. Joan, being the closest one to her, bent down to help her pick them up.

"You've been avoiding me, Joan." The girl didn't even look up as she put her mess to order. Joan gave a quick glance up to see if her friends heard God's comment. She was relieved to see Adam being dragged into the arguing conversation before he could help Joan gather the papers. With a sigh, she whispered to God.

"I haven't been avoiding you. This was the first time I saw you today. And how am I supposed to know it's You? You don't have a sign around your neck saying 'Hi, my name is God.'"

"You've been avoiding me in your thoughts. Or have you forgotten I'm all knowing and all seeing?"

"How could I forget? You remind me everytime I see you."

"I want you to be in that Pageant this Saturday."

"How can I do this? If I don't go to the lab after school, I'll fail the exam, have my parents mad at me, get grounded for the rest of my life, have my friends hate me. But if I don't go to the meeting, I probably won't be allowed to enter the Pageant at all. So are you telling me I should ditch out on school for this Pageant? Do you want me to live in Hell for the rest of my life on Earth? Because that's what my friends and parents will make it feel."

"Now Joan, Hell is a state of the mind. Besides, I'm not telling you to ditch out on school."

"You're not telling me anything. You never do."

The girl stood up and smiled at Joan before walking away. "I think you're wrong about the state of mind!"

Her friends stopped their debate to look over at her. She made a face at them before standing up and spinning the dial on her locker to her combination. She felt their eyes on her as she tried to act normal. They were slowly getting used to her yelling at complete strangers, but they still were fascinated by her outbursts.

"What?" She asked her friends as the bell rang. They just shook their heads and departed for their various classes. Joan was one of a kind, and they were sort of glad for that.

* * *

The morning went by uneventfully, leaving Joan with dread as she got ready for her AP Chem class. She stood by her locker, looking for her friend Grace to come up the hall to her own locker next to hers. She spotted her a few seconds later, with her usual glum look on her face. She stopped and gave Price, who happened to be wandering the halls in search of his next victim, a big grin.

"Miss Polk, you are looking unusually chipper. What have you done now to warrant such an upbeat mood? Slash a teacher's tires? Made a little child cry?"

"Not at all, Pricey… Just thinking about last night, and what a great time I had with you. Brings tears to my eyes… Oh wait, I think it's just your over-priced cologne."

"Cute, Miss Polk. If you enjoyed it so much, perhaps you won't mind another repeat… Perhaps a months worth of time in my office?"

"Unfortunately, I have a prior engagement this afternoon. I was so looking forward to it."

Price narrowed his eyes, finally giving in and letting Grace win this round. He shook his head and warned her not to be late before stalking down the hall. Joan's draw dropped, meeting Grace's triumphant gaze.

"I can't believe you said that to him. And that he didn't say you were in detention again. Maybe you got out of it…"

"I think the ol' boy likes the harassment. He lives for it. It gives his otherwise non-existent, monotonous life meaning. Besides, the day is still young. I'm sure we'll clash again by the end of the day."

"With you, I have no doubts. Well, let's go meet up with Adam and get this over with…"

"Lead on, Girardi."

They headed down the hall towards Adam's locker, finding him standing there while Iris complained about something or other. They weren't close enough to hear the particulars, but whatever it was had the short girl furious. Adam just stood there with his hands in his pocket, not speaking up to her tirade. Iris gave him one last look before walking away from and up the stairs to the second floor. Grace and Joan shared an interested look then closed the distance between them and Adam, wishing they had been closer to have heard more of the conversation.

"Hey, Rove. You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah… Let's get to class…"

"What happened with Squeaky?"

"Nothing… I don't want to talk about it." He shoved his hands further in his pockets and walked a few steps in front of the girls, ending any conversation that Grace tried to start. She grumbled in frustration, wanting the dirt, and followed him to Lischak's class.


	8. Revenge of the Mouse

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_AN: I can't believe how complex my story has gotten. At first, it was going to be one key storyline, but I've since branched out. Hahahaha, hope you guys don't mind. . Thanks for all the reviews… Keep them coming._

* * *

Lischak stood before the class, explaining some type of molecular structure. Joan had missed the first part of the lecture due to her distracted thoughts of Adam and Iris, that she really had no idea what she was supposed to be learning. Her father's words penetrated her disjointed musings, forcing her to pay better attention. 'Why couldn't they make this more interesting?' Joan sighed inwardly, shoving a lock of hair out of her face. She looked at Adam out of the corner of her eyes, watching him doodle a woman with angel wings. She was tempted to lean closer for a better look, but decided against it.

After last night, she wasn't sure she could trust herself around him. Her emotions were running rampant and she was liable to do anything, probably something that could get them in trouble. With a more audible sigh, she turned to look at Grace, surprised at what she saw. Grace had her chin resting in the palm of her left hand, listening to some angry, chick music. What surprised Joan was the fact that she was staring at Luke and Glynis in front of them, annoyance brewing in the depths of her eyes.

Joan looked from her friend over to Luke and saw him reach over to grab Glynis' hand. She smiled as she saw Grace's eyes narrowed. This was an interesting development; Grace jealous of the two nerds. Joan wondered what was holding Grace back from making a move. 'Was she scared? And if so, what was she afraid of?'

Joan blinked, raising her eyes slowly up to meet Lischak's irritated glance. She gave a nervous smile, blushing at being caught zoning out.

"Thank you for joining the class, Miss Girardi. Please inform the class and I the chemical formula for formaldehyde."

Joan opened and then closed her mouth, shrugging in resignation. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Lischak. I'm not sure."

"Indeed. Maybe from now on, you'll save the napping until after school… We'll discuss this further after school today." Mrs. Lischak turned and walked away, calling on a student who was frantically waving his arm with eagerness. "Yes, Jerome?"

"The molecular structure for formaldehyde is H2CO."

"Thank you. I'm sure most of you heard the common use of formaldehyde, especially with biology in preserving the dead bodies for later dissection. What most don't know is formaldehyde has many other uses. And that's what our next lab is going to be about. Learning about the other uses of formaldehyde, and their molecular structure."

Joan began jotting down notes in her notebook, not looking at either of her friends. She just wanted this torture to be over with. She breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang, for once glad to go to gym class.

* * *

Grace and Joan entered the girl's locker room early – for once – to find Iris already there pulling out her gym clothes. She glanced up to see who entered then quickly went back to staring straight ahead. She offered no greeting as she sat down on the bench to take off her shoes.

Joan looked over to Grace, shrugging at her curious expression. She had no idea what was going on with Adam and Iris, but she was dying to find out. "Hey, Sq- I mean, Iris." Joan gave a nervous laugh at her slip in using one of Grace's nicknames. She didn't want to antagonize the other girl.. just get information.

"Hey? I don't get you, Joan. I know you aren't a genius like your brother, but I didn't think you were that dense."

"Back off, Minnie. Or you'll be road kill."

"Save it, Grace. This is between Joan and I. Joan, you claim that you aren't ready to be with A; said you were okay with me going to the concert with him. You two weren't together… So why now?"

"Listen, Iris- "

"No, you listen. I'm tired of the way you are always around Adam. You had your chance and you blew it. But instead of letting someone else be happy, you have to stick your nose in. Everywhere him and I are, you're always there."

"How can I help that? We go to the same school and we have a lot of the same classes together."

"It's not just that… He makes art for you, he talks about you, he breaks dates to be with you…"

"Is this about this afternoon? I had no intention of failing the first lab, it just happened. Instead of failing us, the teacher gave us another chance. That's all it is."

"Really? Then what about last night? If it was all that was going on, why did you two look guilty? Why did I have the feeling that I was interrupting something? And this wasn't the first time, either. I'm tired of living in your shadow. Today was important to me to have Adam with me, but you ruined it. You have to have everything your way."

Joan's jaw dropped open in surprise over Iris' outburst, then snapped shut as the shorter girl shoved her clothes back in the locker, slammed the door then stormed out of the locker room. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Iris was blaming all of her problems on Joan.

'Don't you deserve it? You've made it quite clear your feelings for Adam.' Joan argued with herself until Grace's voice interrupted.

"What the hell got into Miss Priss?"

"I'm not sure… Maybe Adam knows why today was important… But then why would he break the date? Even for a school project?"

"Are you really as dense as the helium queen said? He's head over heels for you, and he's probably realized it."

"I feel bad. I never wanted to break them up. Okay, maybe deep down, I did… But I feel really horrible. What should I do?"

"I say go with the flow. It would have happened sooner or later. Better to get rid of the leech before it got too attached." Grace began getting dressed indicating the conversation was over. Joan changed in silence, her thoughts and expression troubled. 'Is this why God wants me to go to the meeting? So that Adam wouldn't have broken his date with Iris.' She nibbled on her bottom lip, following Grace out to the gymnasium. She began searching for Adam and Iris, spotting him by the bleachers, sitting all alone. His eyes were scanning the door to the girl's locker room. He frowned when he didn't see Iris, meeting Joan's eyes. He knew something was up from her expression.

'Where was Iris?'


	9. Dilemma

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_AN: I just realized something in re-reading my story that I'm not sure someone noticed. Monday I had Joan, Grace and Adam going from Lischak's class to lunch. And then on Tuesday, they went to gym. So, I'm going to play it off as if it were like my school with the alternate days' schedules. . Thanks for all the reviews… Keep them coming_

* * *

Joan sat at her desk in Math class, glaring at the clock that was ticking away to her doom. She still had no clue what she was going to do once the final bell blew, and she knew she had to make some fast decisions. She had thought it would have been a little easier – though not too much – but now that she had Adam's and Iris' fight on her mind, it made it worse. She felt like she was going around in circles as far as her thoughts were concerned. She muttered under her breathe, cursing time and life.

"Time and life aren't your enemy, Joan. It's what you do with each one that makes the difference. It's all about balance. Once you learn that, everything will go smoothly."

"I am sooo not in the mood for this right now. Because of your 'lesson in balance,' I've got Iris mad at me, which somehow results in Adam being mad at me. All because you can't explain things… Oh, for example, how I'm supposed to be in two places at the same time. It's easy for you to show up, spout off your mumbo jumbo, and then walk away as if all is right with the world. Well, it isn't. Not in my world." Joan whispered furiously at the Goth boy sitting beside her. He was leaning across his desk, pretending to be looking at the workbook that Joan had laid out before her. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, his pierced eyebrow arching at her quiet outburst.

"Joan, when have I ever steered you wrong?" He ignored her 'are-you-serious' look, continuing on, "Everything that I do, and everything I suggest isn't meant to make your life a 'living Hell' as you seem to think it does. The reason why you feel that way, is because you are fighting against yourself. You are fighting what you can't seem to understand-"

"Thank you, Freud. Maybe if you helped me see things a bit clearer, I wouldn't have such a hard time with it. I'm sorry that I just can't accept what you 'suggest.' If you wanted me to be like that, you should have made me like that. But I'm me! And I'm afraid-" She stopped, realizing her voice had gotten louder and that the students and her teacher were staring at her with mixture of fascination and shocked looks. She blushed furiously, watching her teacher give her a pointed look. "Sorry… Um, just… you know, homework problems. Hehe… Who knew Math could be this interesting?"

"Yes… Well, kindly keep the enthusiasm to a minimum next time. Class, please continue with the assignment." With another stern look, he went back to grading the papers before him. Joan sighed, before turning towards the Goth kid, only to find him gone. She blinked, wondering where he had gone to… and was he really there to begin with? That's all she needed, people seeing her have arguments with herself. 'Great, Girardi. Set yourself up for a padded room why don't you?' With more muttering, she looked down at the workbook before her, deciding it might has well have been written in Greek for all the sense she could make out of it. She slumped down in her seat, checking the clock once more. Fifteen more minutes until her doom.

* * *

_ELSEWHERE_

"Do you think she'll show?"

"Who? Girardi or Cousin It?"

"Grace, yo… why do you have to diss her like that? I know you don't like her, but still… She's a great person-"

"Save it, Rove. I'm sorry that you can't handle my opinion, but it needs to be said. She's the plague. And to attack Girardi like that in the locker room. She had it coming to her."

Adam looked at Grace, wondering why she had a problem with Iris and why he wasn't bothered by Grace's insulting names. He had defended Iris out of habit, but after what he learned the previous class period, it left him confused and a bit angry. At who, he wasn't sure.

_FLASHBACK_

"Yo, where's Iris?"

"You uh… didn't see her? She came out before us." Joan and Grace had walked up to Adam, taking a seat on either side of him. He looked between the two girls, wondering what was going on. Grace seemed to be both fuming and gloating at the same time. The only time he had seen her like that was when she had beaten up the bully at their grade school who would always torment Adam. Joan looked confused, guilty and wouldn't look him fully. She sat there fidgeting with the hem of her gym shorts, jumping when Grace broke the quiet.

"Squeaky ran back to her hole to hide from the world. She turned psycho on Girardi in the locker room. Yo, Rove, can't you keep her locked up in her cage?"

"Woah, what happened, Jane?" Adam had only caught the middle part, ignoring Grace's usual sarcastic comments about his girlfriend. He scanned Joan, looking for signs of an attack, breathing easier when she seemed to be physically unharmed.

"Well… Grace and I got here early for once. Grace wanted to break convention or something. Anyways, when we got to our lockers, Iris was there. I swear, Adam, I didn't say anything to get her going. She just started accusing me of coming between the two of you, and blaming our lab detention on the fact that I wanted to break things up for you guys. Then she started saying something about this being an important day for her and that she needed you to be there. But I'm not sure what was important. Before I could explain, apologize or I don't know… ask her what was going on, she stormed out of the locker room. That's all I know."

Adam looked at Joan and Grace, his eyes widening as it finally dawned on him what today was. He frowned, jumping off the bleachers and racing out of the gym in search of Iris. He had to talk to her…

_END FLASHBACK_

The talk between him and Iris had not gone well. He tried apologizing for not realizing that today was the day that she dreaded – the day that she helped her mom convict her dad of abuse. It had been three years since she had testified at his trial and subsequently got him sentenced to 15 years with possibility of parole. She wasn't happy about the parole, but she hoped that by then she would be long gone and he would never find her. Either way, today was both a feeling of freedom, and a feeling of tragedy – to learn that the man that was supposed to love you only wanted to hurt her instead.

She told him that she was sorry for blowing up at Joan the way she did, but that she meant every word of it. She was tired to always playing second to Joan where Adam was concerned, and that if he couldn't put her first, then they shouldn't be together. In the end, she dropped the ultimatum – it was either her or Jane, but he couldn't have both. He tried to reason with her that it didn't have to be that way. What he and Jane had was different from what Iris and he had, and that he had chosen Iris instead of Joan. She smiled sadly at him, wondering how clueless he really was.

"You only chose me, because you thought you couldn't have her. If she had said yes, then you would have never noticed me. You're right, what you and Joan have is different from what we have. You two seem to have a relationship, while you and I have nothing but art. I'm sorry Adam, but you have to decide… You know where I am. See ya."

With those bitter words, she turned and walked away, her heart breaking with each step away from him. He watched her go, wondering why it felt more like a goodbye than anything else. Could he honestly chose between them? Could he lose Joan and everything that she meant to him – courage, hope, happiness? Or could he lose Iris who was there for him when Joan had seemed to turn her back on him, who had made him feel wanted, desired, more a man than a boy? Joan wanted to be that way with him, but was it because he was with Iris? Or would she want him if he wasn't with her?

"Yo, Rove. Wake up. Mrs. Goodrun is coming this way."

Adam blinked out of his depressing thoughts, and pretended to pay attention as his ancient teacher walked between Grace's and his desk while rambling on and on about some English poet. Hearing about poetry brought his thoughts once back to Iris and how she loved poetry – reading it and writing her own. He had to make a decision, and maybe today after school, things would clear up. If Joan showed up for their lab, he would have his answers.


	10. Pageant Woes

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_AN: I've decided to end the suspense as far as her 'decision' is concerned. I hope you like the story and what I've done with it so far. Thanks for all the reviews… Keep them coming._

* * *

Normally she was glad to hear the sound, but the ring of the bell that signaled the end of the school day brought with it the sense of finality – no use debating. She knew where she was going and the reasons behind it all. She knew that she'd have consequences, and she knew she was prepared to deal with them when they came. She left her Math class and went to her locker, dividing her books from the ones she needed that night for homework and the ones that would remain in her locker. Not waiting around to run into anyone – Adam, Grace, or God, she grabbed her notebook and headed down the hallway.

Grace and Adam were leaning against the doorway to Lischak's classroom, for once on time. They scanned the hallway wondering if she was going to show, and each trying to figure out how they would take it if she didn't. Did they really care about school and grades that much? Grace would openly admit that she didn't, but in reality she did. She knew she was capable of the work, she just chose not to let anyone else in on her secret for the simple fact is she loved to have the upper hand. Her other reason for wanting Joan to show up was because she really didn't want her to join up in that pageant. She hadn't had much time to talk her out of it, or list reasons why it was completely wrong – subjecting yourself to society's standards of what beauty was and capitalizing on it. She scowled at the thought, knowing if she put up too much of an argument, Girardi might catch on. It was something that she didn't want Joan to find out.

Adam was lost in his own thoughts. If she showed, then it's over with Iris and I. Because I want Joan in my life, and I can count on her. If she doesn't how, then I choose Iris. She never lets me down, and she's always supporting me. He sighed inwardly, feeling immature with this 'toss-the-coin' scenario. Could he base a life on such an outcome? Even if she didn't show up, could he really tell Joan that he could have nothing to do with her, because of Iris? He remembered Friday night and the things that they said and didn't say… Was it only five or so days ago? It felt like a lifetime ago, yet at the same time just a few minutes had passed. Joan was everything to him, and yet, she was nothing… Not quite friend, not really a girlfriend, she was just Jane.

They looked up hearing footsteps approaching, each one hopeful yet not willing to express it. They hid their disappointment when they saw it was Mrs. Lischak returning from the office. She wasn't going to show…

"Well, I see that you two made it, but where is Miss Girardi? I guess I could let you two take the lab over again, since it isn't your fault that she is a no-show. She'll be the one to get the appropriate-"

"Wait! I'm here." Joan ran up to them, stopping short of colliding into Grace. She gave them a small smile, trying to catch her breathe. The three before her looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to show for many reasons. She shrugged her backpack higher on her shoulder, sagging under its' weight. "It's still 3, so I'm not late, right?"

"Yes… You made it – barely. Let's get in and get started, shall we. Everything is waiting for you, so set your things down and get to work." Lischak went over to her desk, and pulled out some reports from her non-advance classes and began reading through them.

The three students deposited their belongings on the table in front of theirs, then walked over to the lab set up, unknowingly debating on who should break the silence. As always it was Grace.

"Well, Girardi, had me guessing there. I thought for sure you were a goner."

"I probably will be once He gets ahold of me…"

"He?"

"Uh yeah… the pageant director. That's why I was almost late… I went looking for him to explain, but I couldn't locate him. I'm glad that my ankle is mostly healed, otherwise that jaunt would have done it in."

"Yo, speaking of, how's your ankle?"

"It's still a little tender, and sometimes I get a pain if I step on it wrong, but for the most part it's almost as good as new. So um, what's first?"

"Mix ¾ water with this chemical." Adam held up a bottle of what looked like salt, but had a long, complicated name that neither of them could pronounce much less spell. "Put over a low flame for 2 minutes, then increase the flame in small increments until a reaction occurs." Adam looked up from the paper, looking at the other two, all thinking the same thing – this couldn't be good.

They worked together in companionable silence, only broken up by instructions and recording their findings. Adam worked next to Jane, sneaking looks at her when she was concentrating on the beaker before her. She was biting her bottom lip, adjusting the annoying goggles that kept slipping down her nose. At that moment, Adam had never seen anything more beautiful than his Jane. When the beaker began to quiver, Joan's eyes widened as she expected the disaster of the previous day. She laughed, grinning over at her two friends when nothing more happened than a red smoke pouring out. In that moment, Adam knew he could never let Jane go, even if they never got together as a couple. Just having her in his life was enough for him. He returned her grin, a weight lifted off her shoulder.

Grace had been unusually quiet throughout the lab, lost in her thoughts about Joan and the annual pageant that had been held long before even she could remember. It was a tradition of their town, and a lot of people took it seriously. As much as she hated what the pageant stood for, and the many reasons for such hatred, she actually could picture Girardi entering. But why did she ditch out to take the lab? It wasn't as if a failing grade was news to her…She would never understand her. But could she trust her? Trust her with her secret?

"I'll grade this tonight, and I'll let you know your grade tomorrow after class, alright? At the very least, you shall pass at least for making the effort and showing me that you actually care about your grades. Now, you may leave. Have a good afternoon and evening." Lischak began gathering her things getting ready to go home and do whatever she normally did after school. None of them really stopped to wonder what their teachers did after hours, as they quickly grabbed their things and made a hasty exit before she changed her mind. They stood in the middle of the quiet hallway, looking at each other.

"So, what now?"

"I'm going to see if I can salvage my position in the pageant. Maybe the meeting got extended? You guys wanna come?"

"Count me out! I'd rather have my eye teeth pulled without pain killers." Grace glowered over at Joan, more surly than usual. Joan blinked her eyes in surprise, wondering at her reaction. "Listen, you can waste your time on this pathetic pageant, but I don't want to be subjected to it. I don't want to hear the word pageant in a sentence for as long as I live." With those words growled out, Grace turned and stormed down the hall and out the main doors. Joan looked over at Adam then over to where Grace had been.

"What's that about?"

"I'm not sure, yo… Must be a Grace thing. So, you want to go see?"

"You're okay with me joining, right?" Joan asked Adam as they made their way up the stairs and towards the room where the meeting had been scheduled.

"Cha, of course, Jane. Why wouldn't I be?"

They made it just as the door opened and a bunch of highschool girls came out giggling and talking excitedly about the pageant. Joan groaned, knowing she had missed the whole thing. She was doomed. She sighed, gaining a sympathetic look from Adam, before weaving around the teens to get inside. She hoped to see the director of the pageant, but she only found the obnoxious girl that she dealt with when signing up. She knew that this wouldn't be a pleasant confrontation.

"Hey… Sorry, I wasn't able to make the meeting. I had to stay after for a make up-"

"Save the excuses… They aren't acceptable here, Jamie."

"Uh, it's Joan."

"Whatever. We take this pageant very seriously, and we only consider committed contestants. If you can't handle that, like I told you the first day, then the pageant isn't for you."

"Listen. I have every right to join this pageant as any other girl in this school. And just because I had a 'school' commitment doesn't mean I'm not up for this, either."

The girl – Laurie – narrowed her eyes at Joan, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Hmmmm… Lucky for you the Mr. Stefan, the director, couldn't make it. This meeting ended up just talking about what is expected from each contestant. The real meeting will be tomorrow afterschool. Same room and same time. Think you can handle that? Or should I cross your name off the list?"

"I'll be there…"

"Fine. Here's a form you have to fill out."

"Didn't I already fill this out?"

"No… This is another form. You have to list your measurements for the announcer and also for the fittings. Plus, you have to list your talent and what is needed for your talent. You know, props, music, whatever. Just return this tomorrow when you come… If you come." With a fake smile, she pushed through Adam and Joan and left the room, leaving the two gagging from the waft of her overpowering perfume. Joan rolled her eyes, staring at the form. She looked up when a girl spoke from the background where she was sitting at one of the desks scribbling something down.

"Don't mind, Laurie. She's very… I don't know, obsessed with this pageant. As I'm sure, you'll find out if you stick with it. They think it is as important as Miss America, and the rest of them."

"You don't seem to be that way…" Joan turning to face the pretty, auburn-haired girl. She smiled slightly, putting her papers in her backpack then standing up.

"I'm not… But my parents are." She sighed heading towards the door. "You don't realize what you're getting into." With those cryptic words hanging in the air, the girl left.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

All Adam could do in response is shrug his shoulders not having any idea what was going on. From the girl's tone, it couldn't be good. He frowned at Joan in concern, hoping nothing would happen to her.

"Let's go…"

The two left the room, unconsciously taking each other's hand in their own and entwining their fingers, each searching for the connection that they knew lay between them.


	11. What's to Come?

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_AN: Here we go. Another chapter, and more viewing into the Pageant itself. Hope you all like it so far. Thanks for all the reviews… Keep them coming._

* * *

"Once more, Miss Girardi. And this time, with less stumbling." The director sat back in his seat, his sigh audible in the half empty auditorium. He reached up to push his glasses up off his nose to rub his eyes in a weary display of annoyance. He adjusted his spectacles once more on the tip of his nose, looking at the stage where Joan was trying to walk on the high heels that were required for the evening gown segment. She was walking from a point offstage towards the front where there was a marker to indicate where she would stand approximately a minute before turning and joining the girls that were to precede her. Unfortunately, she would get halfway to her destination before stumbling or wobbling on the extremely high heels.

She was growing equally frustrated, wondering why such a torture device was required at a beauty pageant. She stood firm behind the curtain taking a few deep breathes before once more attempting her show of disgrace. This time she made it a foot away from the gray tape before her ankle gave out. She thrust out her arms to catch her balance, wincing at the loud cracking noise that was quickly followed by the heel snapping off her left shoe. She looked up to see Mr. Stefan throw down his clipboard in rising irritation, glaring at her over the tops of his glasses.

"Let's move on to the next contestant… But a word of advice, Miss Girardi… I would work on your form if I was you."

Joan nodded before half-scurrying, half-limping off to the other side of the stage. Amber-Lynne Walters, the girl she had talked to briefly from the other day, gave her a sympathetic look, walking over to where she stood.

"Don't worry about it, Joan. It just takes a lot of practice."

"Thanks. I wonder how many shoes I'll go through before I've figured out how to walk in them without killing myself."

Amber laughed, turning to watch a leggy blonde perfectly execute the walk, pose and then a turn. She began heading towards the side of the stage, giving Joan a look of triumph before hurrying over to her friends. They stood around laughing and discussing who had a chance and who didn't… It was obvious who they thought wouldn't make it when they looked over in Joan's direction with a snicker. Joan just rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the stage at the last contestant.

After they were through with the evening segment, they all came back on stage for the final discussion with Mr. Stefan before they would call it a night. He congratulated some, and advised a few others, and told them what to expect in the coming few days. He stressed that they had a lot to do in such a short time, and that the pageant would be the top priority. He wanted the pageant to go off without a problem as it had in all the year since it was started. With those words ringing in the girls' ears, he dismissed them all and turned to gather his things. The girls filed off stage to where their possessions were located then left for various things they had to do.

Joan sat down in one of the seats next to her bag, and took off the ruined high heels. She looked at them in dismay before shoving them in her bag. She hoped her mom wouldn't notice a pair of her dress shoes missing. She would have to go out and buy her own with her paycheck, otherwise she'd go through her mom's entire collection by the time she was done practicing. She also had to go practice her talent, now that she finally decided on it. She couldn't wait for the week to be over with, and life could go back to normal… As normal as it could get while talking to God, and having her odd assortment of friends.

She heaved herself out of the fold-chair and grabbed her things and then exited out of the now empty auditorium. As she made her way towards the main entrance, she heard people bickering. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but it was kind of hard when she noticed that they were standing right in front of the main doors. All she saw were the backs of a couple both stylishly dressed and who appeared to be arguing with someone who Joan couldn't see.

"Really, dear. You could put forth a bit of an effort in there. You walked like a wooden doll. And I've decided you're going to be packing a lunch instead of getting the food here. Honestly, Amber-Lynne, you've gained 10 pounds." The woman sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Mother, I have not gained anything. You should know… You weighed me this morning before I left home. And I'm sorry that I appeared 'wooden,' but I'm tired. I was up all night practicing for this Saturday and studying for my upcoming exams-"

"We're going to have a discussion with your teachers. I think it is simply atrocious that they would expect a Pageant contestant to think about exams and such at a time like this."

"Quite right, honey. We've donated a lot of our time and money to this school and this pageant, I'm sure that there is something we can do. We'll discuss your duties on the way home, Amber-Lynne. Come along." With those words, the man walked around Amber and out the door, expecting the other two to follow him. His wife scurried after in her heels, her mouth still flapping her outrage at the school's priorities. Amber stood with her hands clenched, watching her parents leave the school. She looked so upset, that Joan took an unconscious step forward. Amber neither noticed nor cared to turn and look as she walked out and got into the backseat of her family's Lincoln.

Joan stood there and watched her leave, wishing there was something she could do. With a heavy heart, Joan left the school and drove home.

* * *

"Place on the head with each sides in perfect balance. Hold position for a minute or two then take a few steps forward. If the books begin to wobble, stop and steady until they even out." Joan looked at the sheet on her bed, arching her brow in disbelief. "They actually have written instructions for this? Who knew."

"Joan, honey… Have you seen my silver shoes? The ones with the ankle strap? I can't seem to find them anywhere."

Joan made a face, looking to where the shoes lay half under her bed. How was she going to explain them to her mom? With a hasty kick to get them completely under her bed, she turned and gave her mom a fake smile when she opened her door. Helen Girardi looked distracted, as she scanned the floors in hopes of locating the shoes that went with the black evening gown she was wearing. She had another art seminar thing that she had mentioned to Joan earlier that day, but of course, Joan had completely forgotten about it.

"Um… No, I don't think so. Did you leave them in the downstairs closet?" Joan hoped that her mom wouldn't pick up on her lie, and wasn't disappointed when Helen gave her a vague smile before walking towards the stairs leading down to the first level, still trying to get her left earring through the hole in her lobe. Joan let go of the breathe she didn't know she was holding before picking up the book that she had laying on her bed. With another look at the instructions, she began her practicing.

Kevin looked over to Luke, then back up to the ceiling where they head a loud thump come from the vicinity of Joan's room. He gave a questioning look to his younger brother, but only received a shrug of cluelessness in return. Neither boy could fathom what the noise was or what their sister was doing to cause such a noise. They just chalked it up to another 'Joan quirk.' They went back to their respective tasks – Luke studying early for the next Chemistry test, and Kevin jotting down notes for the next day on the articles he was given.

Meanwhile, Joan was slumped on her bed, glowering at where the book had fallen from her latest attempt at learning to walk steady. How was she going to learn all of this four days? It was hopeless. Sighing, she left her room to head downstairs into the kitchen to see what she could find for a snack. She poked her head into the pantry but couldn't find anything that interested her. Instead, she decided on the cherry pie her mother had brought home with her after work. She sliced a generous portion and plopped it on a plate, then walked over to the kitchen table. As she set down her plate and glass of milk, she heard a knock at the door. She checked the clock in surprise, wondering who would come after 10. Staring mutely when she spotted Grace on her back porch, scrunching as far as she could into her leather jacket in hopes of no one seeing her.

"Grace, what are you doing here?"

"Listen, Girardi… we need to talk."

With those ominous words, Joan held the door open for her friend to come in. 'What could this be about?'


	12. A Little Bit of Grace

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_AN: Might be a bit shorter than my other chapters, but I'm going to be putting a lot of things in for the next few days that lead up to Saturday. Going to be a longer fic than I first thought, but I hope you don't mind. . Thanks for all the reviews… Keep them coming._

_I want to thank the newcomers who have reviewed my last chapter! Thank you.  
  
I also want to thank the steady reviewers – Jane and Adam, hgill, and Admiral Lily! You guys are the best! The more you review, the more I'm inspired to write the story. :-D_

* * *

"So… uh, do you want some pie?" Joan finished lamely, standing in the middle of the kitchen facing Grace. Grace shrugged her shoulders, not really committing to an answer as she surveyed her surroundings. As usual, Helen kept her kitchen neat and it made Grace feel out of place. She had no idea where that thought came from. She thrived on Chaos, would expect nothing less from her too ordinary life. Otherwise she'd be another nameless drone, much like Joan's brother Luke. Speaking of the geek, she wondered where he was, then stopped herself from thinking further. 'I so do not like the nerd. Pull yourself together, Polk. It's the house and the situation you find yourself in. Nothing more.'

"Okay, Girardi, I'm only going to say it once. I don't like repeating myself… I really think you should get out of the pageant while you can. Before it seriously changes you. Make you one of _them_."

"Them? Who's them? The other contestants? I don't think I follow."

"Yes! Shit, we don't need another air-headed, drama queen with a pageant crown to flaunt to the general masses of the unlucky and undeserving."

"Wow, you think I could win this?"

"Gee, Girardi, get with the program. Whether you win or don't, it won't matter. At that point, you've already been mind-numb to everything else around you that is deemed important by the normal, boring, ugly society."

"Not that I'd have a chance to even get past my evening gown portion of the Pageant, so I'm sure we don't have to worry about me getting to the finals. Why are you so dead set against the Pageant, anyways? I know your usual gripes about it, but there's something more."

"You breathe a word of this to anyone – nerd boy, Rove or anyone else – I'll hunt you down, torture you by removing each strand of hair from your body, then skin you alive…"

"Woah… That serious?"

"Yeah. See, it's like this-"

"Hey, Joan. OH! Hey, Grace. Didn't know you were stopping by. I was just reading over the next chapter on Acids and Bases and their molecular differences and many uses, and-"

"Save it, Geek. I've got to head home. See ya at school, Girardi." Without a word, Grace left the house as quickly as she had come. The two siblings watched her departure, each with their own reactions. Luke was disappointed that Grace had left as soon as he showed up. He really wanted to talk to her, but he never could figure out the right things to say. So, instead of something witty, he became nervous and began rambling about his favorite subject – science. Joan on the other hand fluctuated from anger at her brother and thoughts of his death, to concern and curiosity as to what Grace had to talk about. Obviously it was something really major, otherwise she wouldn't have spouted off such a threat. Unfortunately, her brother had to ruin the moment. She really needed to teach him about timing.

"Aren't you supposed to be lurking somewhere, trying to find the cure for some kind of problem? Instead of interrupting and chasing my friends away."

"How'd I chase her away? She runs whenever I enter the room."

"Well, if you didn't go on and on about science and things that don't make sense, perhaps she wouldn't leave half the time. You really have to find yourself a new approach if you hope to have some hope of a social life."

"Oh? Like what? Go around yelling at strangers."

"They aren't strangers, just strange… Oh, forget it." With a grumble, Joan grabbed her plate of cherry pie and her glass of milk and went upstairs to her room. She decided to practice her talent portion, without the annoyance of her young sibling. She wished for the millionth time since turning 5 years old that she was an only child.

* * *

Thursday morning passed by without a problem – Joan made it on time, didn't space out more than usual, and had no run ins with God. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to meet up with Grace at all to talk about the previous night, which was driving her crazy. She couldn't figure out why she had to get Grace to open up about what was bugging her, but she knew it was important to do so. If only she could as Him, not that he'd give her any answers… He never did.

Finally the bell rang, signaling her next class and the one she had been anticipating all day – AP Chem. It was where she could finally confront Grace, plus see Adam. She wasn't quite sure what was up with him that day, either. She didn't know if it was because she wasn't late that she didn't see him, or that he was avoiding her… She had thought something had changed between them Tuesday after school – from the vibes she was getting during their lab exam, and then afterwards when they left the meeting room. But she didn't see him much Wednesday, just in the few classes they had together, and those times he seemed to be spacing out… more so than he usually did. Now that she thought about it, she really hadn't seen much of Iris, either. 'Did something happen between the pair?'

"You should really watch where you are heading. That's how most accidents occur, Joan."

"Oh, can't go a day without the words of wisdom from the Almighty. What is it today?"

"I can't stop to say hello and see how things are going?"

"You're all-seeing. You should know how things are going… Or how they aren't going. I still can't figure out why I had to join. I mean, you've probably seen my lack of grace. I'm never going to get passed the evening gown, and if I do, I'll lose it at the talent."

"You don't really have to do anything… Besides, I think you have a lot of grace. You're just looking for it in the wrong place." With a look down the hall, the janitor walked the opposite direction, whistling a jaunty tune. Joan bit back the urge to say something sarcastic and loud at him, turning to where he had looked previously. She saw her two friends waiting by her locker, both seeming reluctant to be there. With a sigh and completely forgetting God's words of the day, she walked over to meet her friends.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Jane."

"Hey, Girardi, I don't know why, but you seem to talk to the weirdest people. The lunch lady, the janitor, a hobo with a million dogs…"

"You wouldn't understand me if I tried to explain."

"You know, Girardi, that one I've figured out a long time ago. Ready for AP Chem? I hear after our 180 on Tuesday and totally acing the lab exam, that Lischak is expecting us to be prize-winning students. I don't want to disappoint the old lady just yet, so I'm actually going to make an effort to be on time today."

"Um… are you guys okay?"

"Less talk, more walk." Avoiding Joan's talk, and actually glad of Adam's trip off this planet, Grace moved ahead to take the lead as they went towards their chemistry class. She knew she couldn't dodge Joan's questions for long, and she wondered if what she had to say would affect Joan's decision on being in the Pageant or not. She looked over at Joan as they walked, wondering once again if she could trust Joan. 'Never know until you try- Where the hell did that thought come from?'


	13. If Only She Knew

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_AN: More Adam and Joan fluff! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews… Keep them coming._

* * *

Joan quickly gathered her things and rushed over to where Luke was just leaving their mutual AP Chemistry class. She didn't bother waiting for Grace or Adam, considering they hadn't acknowledged that she was alive the entire class time. She knew something was definitely up with t he two, but she couldn't figure it out. 'Maybe the boy genius might have some suggestions.'

"Hey, Nerdboy, wait up."

Luke stopped and turned to see his sister hurrying over to him. He was extremely surprised by this, considering she tried to avoid him at all costs and to disavow any claims of being related. If he wasn't so interested in her reasons for searching him out, he would have said something about her annoying nickname.

"Wow, what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Can it, dog boy. I need some advice, and you seem to be pretty intelligent-"

"True, my IQ is above average-"

"Whatever. Anyways, have you noticed Grace and Adam acting weird?"

"Adam spacing, Grace scowling… No, not really."

"Besides that… They're doing that more than usual. Adam won't speak to me – barely even says hello, and Grace is avoiding me. First she tells me she has to talk, then you interrupt, and now she won't say anything. And then there is the fact of the pageant and how no one either wants me in it, or thinks I have a small chance at making it without embarrassing myself."

Before Luke could say anything about the things she was complaining about, she took a deep breathe and launched right back into her spiel: "Speaking of the Pageant, I overheard one of the girls get insulted by her parents over the pageant, and I really want t o talk to her about it, but I'm not sure if I should stick my nose in, when normally I do – and you know where that leads. UGH! It's hopeless…." With a moan of despair, Joan headed away from him towards the gymnasium, muttering to herself. 'Everyone is acting just as they normally do – weird.' Luke shook his head, and began following his sister's retreating form. 'I can't believe we're related. I must be adopted.'

* * *

Joan was glad when the last bell rang indicating her release. Today had been frustrating – her friends' behaviors, not getting a chance to talk to Amber, and still having to practice her grace when she got home. But for now, she would concentrate on her talent, which she had decided on. She was going to sing a song, and after much debating, she finally selected a song. She had no idea if it would fit the theme of the pageant, but she didn't really care about that. She had no hopes of actually winning, and 'God never said she had to win, right? Just join.'

She shoved all of her books and belongings into her already cramped locker, making sure not to crush the cheerleader, and then slammed the door shut before walking down the hall towards the music room. She rounded the corner, and stopped in her tracks when she heard a beautiful melody from within. She peered around the corner, spotting the pretty, auburn-haired girl that she had been looking for earlier. She kept quiet, listening as she sang the last note with such a feeling of sadness, that it made Joan's eyes sting with tears. She blinked them away, and then walked into the room, knocking on the partially open door along the way to announce her presence. Amber opened her eyes in surprise that someone was there, then smiled at the girl.

"Hi, Joan. Sorry, I guess I was in another place.."

"Hey, don't apologize. That was great… I wish I could sound as great as you do."

"You actually think so? Thanks." Amber's cheeks tinged pink at the compliment, hearing them so infrequently from those that should matter. She shook herself from those gloomy thoughts, not wanting to spoil the moment with such dismal things.

"Um… Amber. I hope I'm not being too nosy, but I couldn't help overhearing your talk yesterday with your parents. I wasn't eavesdropping, though. I was leaving the auditorium when I saw you guys by the entrance." Joan gave a nervous laugh, realizing that she was rambling once again. "Anyway… is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah… Like I said on Tuesday, my parents are really into the pageant. It's no big deal or anything, they just want me to do my best."

"But the way they talked to you-"

"Listen, Joan… I think you're a really nice girl, and I'm glad that I met you and got to talk with you this past week, but really. There's nothing going on, and no reason to think otherwise. Now, I've really got to go. I've got to get some homework finished then practice some more. Good luck." Amber pasted on a fake smile, walking hurriedly past Joan and down the hall towards the lockers, feeling Joan's conflicted gaze on her the entire time. She had so wanted to confide in the other girl, but she just couldn't. How could she understand the pressure she was under? And she really wasn't much for complaining. She closed her eyes briefly, a single tear escaping her green, tormented eyes wishing things were different. She sighed knowing it was pointless to wish for things like that, hadn't she been wishing that since she was little? She straightened her shoulders then walked out the doors to go home.

"I wish there was something I could do…"

"Patience, Joan."

Joan turned to see the cute boy in the tan jacket leaning next to the door jamb, watching Amber disappear through the front doors. She hadn't even seen him approach, but then again, he was God, he probably wiggled his nose and teleported to places.

"I'm God, not Samantha on Bewitched."

"Are you saying I need patience?"

"Joan, humans are complex creatures. You can never fully know or understand a person in one day, that develops over time-"

"So, you're saying that I'll never really know what's going on in her life or a way to help her out? Until I've known her longer? Oh, I'm so confused. Why can't you be straight?"

"I thought I was. All I'm 'saying' is, don't rush her or anything for that matter. Things have a way of coming together in the end."

"Don't rush? We only have tomorrow to 'get to know each other' before the big day of the pageant. That doesn't leave me much time to get to know her-"

"You'd be surprised. Don't you have some practicing to do?" Without another word, God walked away from Joan giving her a quick wave before disappearing around the corner. Joan scrunched her face up in annoyance then turned to the music room. She wondered if she'd ever understand him at all, and then answered her own question – not in this lifetime. Sighing, she walked over to the CD player and popped in her CD. She waited for the music cue then began singing.

* * *

Adam was walking down the hall, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He kept his head lowered, and his eyes to the ground, completely lost in thought – as he had been all day. He was thinking about the conversation he had with Iris after their art class; a conversation that didn't go that well, not that he was really expecting it to. How could breaking up with your girlfriend turn out good? He sighed, reaching down to put an empty soda can into his messenger bag, trying to sort out his feelings. He felt relieved that he had finally told Iris of his feelings; he felt free of the burden the relationship had cast on him; and he felt a little depressed. He never actually dumped a girl before – granted he only had one actual girlfriend, but it left him feeling horrible. He knew she was the one to initiate it, and she obviously knew the outcome, because she wasn't surprised with what he told her, but he still felt like he betrayed her.

He had tried to care for her the way he had for Joan, but he couldn't do it. When he conjured up the feelings, his mind would picture the way Joan would smile, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, the nervous way she fiddled with her scarf… He never realized, but it was always Joan that he was with, even if it was Iris physically standing next to him. Why didn't he realize this sooner? Why did he waste so much time? 'Because you didn't want to take the risk of Joan, when you had the comforts of Iris.' He knew there was no use denying it. With Joan, you risked, you dared… You basically lived. With Iris, you could hide, you could pretend, and you didn't have to change or grow.

In the beginning, that's what he needed. He felt so empty and hurt when Joan rejected him, not even wanting to take the risk herself. He turned to Iris, who let him be him – the person he thought he was and was comfortable with. But then he watched as Joan took risks, not only with him, but with people she didn't even know. He watched her live, blossom, and grow, and he realized that he wanted that for himself. He wanted to live, blossom and grow… especially if he could do it with her.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone sing just ahead. It was a modern song, although he didn't pay much attention to that sort of thing, and the singing wasn't that bad. It started out a bit shaky, but then the person singing must have gained confidence, because it showed in the tone. He hurried forward, wanting to see who was singing… and what he saw surprised him – especially when he began paying attention to the lyrics.

> _I don't know whose side I'm takin'  
__But I'm not takin' things too well  
__I can see inside you're achin'  
__But is it still too early for me to tell_
> 
> _I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
__Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
__Though it looks as if it's over  
__I'm still not over you_
> 
> _'Cause I still love you like I did before  
__I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
__If only she knew  
__Whoa, if only she knew, oh_
> 
> _I try to let it go but I don't know if I can take it  
__'Cause the way you looked at me  
__Made me see that I can't really fake it_
> 
> _I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
__Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
__Though it looks as if it's over  
__I'm still not over you_
> 
> _'Cause I still love you like I did before  
__I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
__If only she knew  
__Whoa_
> 
> _I know she loves you and I can't interfere  
__So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
__Whoa_
> 
> _I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
__Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
__Though it looks as if it's over  
__I'm still not over you  
__Oh, I'm still not over you_
> 
> _'Cause I still love you like I did before  
__I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
__Whoa_
> 
> _'Cause I will never ever walk away  
__I'll find a way  
__She could never love you like I do  
__If only she knew  
__If only she knew, oh yeah  
__Na na na na na na na na_

Adam stood in the doorway, blinking a few times before he whispered hopefully. "Jane?"


	14. Please Tell Me You Do

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_AN: It's a bit short, but I couldn't wait any longer to get these two together. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews… Keep them coming._

* * *

Joan stopped the last note abruptly when she heard the last person she expected to see. She turned her head to look at him standing there watching her, making her a bit self-conscious. She reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear trying to figure out what to say. Did he know and feel the same way she had when she heard this song on the radio a few days ago, which gave her the idea for her talent showing. Did he suddenly see their situation and realize the same thing that she did – they both had the same feelings about each other, and did Iris know about them? Joan was sure she did, but she didn't know how this was going to resolve itself.

"Uh, hey, Adam… I thought you left."

"I had some stuff to do. And some thinking to do." Adam looked at the girl that stood before him and felt the feelings he had since he first saw her walk into his AP Chem that day so long ago – a sense of wonder, amazement, joy, and life. She had walked in, and he knew his life would never be the same again, and it wasn't. But until recently, it didn't look like it changed for the better. Maybe they could change that, together. He swallowed the lump in his throat, working up the nerve to ask her once more if she was willing to take another shot at 'them.'

"Oh… Yeah, you seemed really out of it today." Joan gave a small laugh, absently twisting her scarf around her finger, her eyes still watching him. She wondered if he was feeling as nervous as she was. She was fighting her conscience with a decision – she wanted him to leave Iris for her, but she felt bad. She knew she had no right to ask that of him, and she didn't know how she would feel about being the cause of the break up, but her heart couldn't take much more of the emotional turmoil the two was putting her through. She knew she made the right decision back when he first asked it, even though it still hurt her to think about it. She had a lot of learning to do – caring for others, finding out about herself, and realizing her true feelings where he was concerned.

"Unchallenged…. Jane, can I – uh talk to you a moment? Or do you have to go somewhere?" He ran his finger along the fray in the flap of his messenger bag, hoping that she would stay and hear him out. That she would be as excited as he knew he would be with what he had to say – especially if she told him that she wanted the same thing that he did.

"Sure. I don't have to be home until later tonight. I told my mom that I had some pageant stuff to do so not to count on me for dinner. I was just getting ready to go to get something to eat after I practiced a bit, then I was going to just do more practicing-"

"Jane, you're rambling, yo."

Joan gave another laugh, blushing at his comment. She really hated her nervous habits, but she couldn't do anything about them. She took a steadying breathe, before walking over to the CD player and taking out her Michelle Branch CD, waiting for him to begin talking. She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eyes, letting him know he had her full attention.

"Listen, Jane. I talked to Iris after that day… To apologize for missing our date, and to ask her why she did it. We uh, we talked and she told me a lot of things I didn't see. Things I didn't want to see, for many reasons. What it comes down to is that it would either be you or her. I couldn't be your friend and her boyfriend, because she felt that I was putting her last. I, I realized that I was, so I've been thinking long and hard about this whole situation-"

"Adam, it's okay. I mean, I completely understand. She feels threatened by our… I don't know what you'd call it, friendship. She sees me as competition, and maybe she's right. It's my fault that we're in the position that we're in. If I had said yes to you that night, we wouldn't be in this mess. But I needed that time to find out a few things about me, and those around me. It made me admit to my true feelings, but I realized that it's too late for that now. I don't like it, but I'm willing to step aside, so you can be with Iris without any friction."

"Wait, Jane…" Adam reached out and grabbed ahold of Joan's arm, stopping her self-sacrificing speech. He waited for her to look up at him fully, rather than at her reflection on the back of the CD. He gave her a small, reassuring smile before continuing with what he was going to say before she interrupted. "I made my decision earlier, Jane. I told Iris that although I care for her, I could never get rid of my Jane. Without you, I, I wouldn't be who I am. You made me come alive the night you came to my shed and forced me to get up the nerve to hear what my mom had to say. Before that, I was just hiding – from life and from being hurt again. I realized that I was doing that with Iris. Instead of hounding you to get you to change your mind, or sitting back and letting you realize how you feel, I ran from the hurt I felt. Iris made me safe, but she didn't make me feel like you did. You make me want to live, to do art, to laugh, and to love. I… I love you, Jane."

Joan listened to all of this, her eyes filling up with tears. She had waited so long for these words, and they were finally hear… And they were more than she imagined. Like Adam's art, his words made her cry at the sheer beauty of it. He loved her! Adam Rove loved her, and she loved him back. Without saying a word, or telling him her own feelings, she gave him a wobbly smile before closing the gap between them to wrap her arms around his neck and hugging him close, letting the tears have free reign. Adam stood a moment in shock before wrapping his own arms around her slim waist, hoping they were happy tears.

"Oh, Adam… That was beautiful. The most words I've heard you say in all the time I've known you." She gave a shaky laugh, laying her chin on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, her voice lowering to a whisper, her warm breathe tickling the side of his neck. "I love you, too… So much."

Her voice was almost too low for him to hear, but he did and he felt a silly grin stretch across his face as he tightened his arms around her. He never wanted to be in any other place as this.

"Ahem! Don't you two have other places to be? The reluctance you show by being late periodically would make anyone assume that you didn't want to be in school, yet here you both are long 'after' the school has been closed. If you are done with this nice display of romance, I suggest you gather your things and vacate the premises… And make sure you're both on time tomorrow, or it'll be detention until you're 35." With those stern words, Price gave them a glare before spinning on his heels and walking down the hall towards the main door, where he stopped and held the door open looking at the sheepish couple quickly gathering their things with a pointed look at them. They murmured their excuses before they left, running down the steps and over to the parking lot towards Joan's vehicle, both laughing and out of breathe by the time they got there.

"Now that we were rudely interrupted… what do you want to do? Go anywhere specific?"

"I thought you had to practice?"

Joan grimaced as she thought about walking around the room with books on her head before she had to strap the torture devices on her feet and give those a try. She blinked as she thought about the high heels she still had yet to buy. She looked over at Adam where he waited patiently for her to reply, wondering if he'd be up for a shopping trip.

"Actually, I need to stop off at the mall. Do you want to come along? Or do you have to head home?"

"Nope. I'm all yours for the evening."

"Ooooh, the possibilities." The two shared a grin, before climbing into the vehicle and driving off towards Arcadia Mall. They held hands throughout the drive, reveling in the new feeling of begin together officially. It was a heady experience… and they both loved every moment.


	15. I've Got a Secret

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_AN: I've decided to tell Grace's secret, I hope it makes sense. I tied it in to her attitude now, almost as a reason for why she is the rebellious person she is. I hope you like what I've done with it. Thanks for all the reviews… Keep them coming._

* * *

Joan cracked open an eye, glaring at the blazing sun shining happily through her window. She groaned in dismay at having to wake up so early, shoving her pillow over her face to delay the bright Friday morning. She had stayed up late last night practicing walking in her high heels, and today she would be put to the test once more after school during her pageant rehearsal. She knew that if she messed up at least once, Mr. Stefan would drop her from the pageant before you could say beauty queen. 'One more day, and all of this torment will be over with…'

With another groan, she slid from underneath her pillow and covers and stood staring at her reflection in her vanity mirror. If she wasn't so used to the sight every morning, she would have shrieked in fright at the sight of the snarled hair defying gravity. Her pajamas were twisted around her hips and wrinkled, attesting to the fact of a very restless night of sleep. She vaguely remembered her dream, or nightmare, rather. Something about the pageant and falling off the stage during the evening gown segment. She shuddered, hoping that her dream wasn't really a premonition.

She righted her pajama bottoms and then made her way over to her closet, digging through the myriad hangers full of clothes, sighing with frustration. She needed to find something special… After all, it was the first day of her and Adam being a couple. She reached up and pinched her arm, wincing at the pain, but relieved to find she wasn't dreaming up yesterday afternoon. The thought of Adam confessing his feelings for her brought a huge grin to her face. She couldn't wait to see him today, and to begin exploring their relationship. Finally selecting an outfit – a brown corduroy skirt with a cranberry button down blouse, topped with a vintage white sweater with brown flowers on it – she went to the next room to get a shower.

Outside the Girardi house, a lone figure leaned against the tree, staring at the front door in frustration and apprehension. The person stuffed their hands in the pockets of their jacket, growing irritated. Grace began pacing a bit back and forth behind the tree, almost jumping when she heard the main door open up. She slinked back to hide behind the tree, spotting Luke leave the house with an apple in one hand and an open, science-related book in the other. She had to give it to the nerd, he was definitely coordinated, as she watched him bite into his apple without raising his eyes from the book. 'Who'd have thought the guy could walk, chew AND read at the same time?'

She was kind of glad that he had left early and hadn't stayed behind to catch a ride with his sister. Grace wasn't looking forward to what she was about to do, but she had no other option and no more time to do it in. It was now or never. She didn't know if it would affect Joan being in the pageant, but she hoped that the girl would get a brain and drop out. Although Grace had a feeling that Joan wouldn't have the same misfortune that she herself had two years prior. She sighed, wishing she could get this over with and get it out of the way. 'It better be worth it, Girardi…'

Grace's patience was finally rewarded when she saw Joan scramble out of the house already muttering under her breathe about being late. Before she could get into the vehicle her mom was allowing her to use, Grace stepped out from behind the tree to block Joan's way. Joan had been oblivious to all that was around her, so caught up in her drama, that she screeched when she saw a shadow move in front of her. She glanced up to see Grace's infamous scowl, more severe than normal and directed at her. 'What'd I do now?'

"Geez, Grace! You scared me… What are you doing here?"

"Can't stop by to catch a ride?"

"You live closer to school than I do…"

"Girardi, we've got to talk, and now."

"But school-"

"Can wait… This is important. Get in." With that order, Grace climbed into the passenger seat and slouched down. She remained silent as Joan got in and started up the vehicle, turning towards Grace questioningly. "Just drive…" Joan sighed, backing out of the driveway and pulling out into the quiet street, kissing her day with Adam goodbye.

They drove a few blocks before Grace spoke up. "What I'm about to tell you is important… I've never told anyone this, and luckily people that already knew about it have long forgotten it. I wouldn't be bringing it up, but I think it's important for you to hear. It's about the pageant."

Joan looked at Grace out of the corner of her eyes, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, she spoke up, "what about the pageant? I know you don't want me in it, and besides your obvious dislike of the whole idea of beauty and all that, I'm not sure if that's the real reason."

"Two years back, during the time when Rove's mom died, I pretty much had no one to talk to. He had clammed up and wasn't all that sociable. We hung out, but it wasn't the same… So around that time, I decided to make some new friends. I found these group of girls and they seemed to accept me. I wasn't as I am today back then. I was almost girly." Grace grimaced at the image that came to mind, not even looking at Joan for her reaction. "The Pageant was a big deal, always had been, and these girls were thinking of entering. They kept at me, trying to convince me to join too… After awhile I caved. I thought that they wanted me in it, because I had it in me. Halfway through the pageant:

_"Oh, Grace, you look great in that gown… Wait, your tag is showing, let me fix that for you. Good luck." Kaitlin smiled at Grace, patting her on the back in encouragement. Grace returned the smile, thanking her for fixing her dress then turned towards the stage as her name was called. She began walking out, oblivious to the laughter until she got onto stage where everyone fell silent than began to chuckle at the sight they saw. She stared at them in confusion, then horror as her dress began sliding down her body to pool at her feet, leaving her to stand in front of the crowd in nothing but her underwear. She looked down at the burgundy colored evening dress, seeing the spaghetti straps that had held it in place moments ago had separated from the back portion of the dress. 'How could this have happened?' She blinked back tears, looking over to the side of the stage to see Kaitlin and the other girls pointing and laughing, a look of triumph in her hazel eyes. Swallowing a few times past the lump in her throat, Grace stepped out of her dress and scurried to the other side of the stage and out the door, running for the bathroom._

_She had stayed in that stall for the remainder of the pageant, vowing never to fall into the trap again of trusting, of trying to fit in, of ever being humiliated again. Thirty minutes into her seclusion, she heard the outer door open, and the click of heels on the tile floor. A timid 'Grace' followed by a knock on the stall door. Grace didn't recognize the voice as belonging to one of the girls that had humiliated her, so she reluctantly opened the door a crack._

_"What do you want?"_

_"I, I'm sorry what happened to you. I brought you… your clothes."_

_"Thanks…" Grace muttered, reaching out to grab the clothes that were dangling in front of the crack. She began dressing quickly, noticing that the girl still hadn't left. Realizing she couldn't hide forever, she resolutely exited the bathroom stall to look at the girl who helped her out. She remembered her vaguely as one of the other contestants – a very pretty brunette, but too timid to make it past the question and answers portion of the pageant. She had stuttered through her speech, burst into tears and ran off the stage. Grace felt a small kinship to the girl, who she later found out was named Alison._

_"I overheard them talking about it… Apparently th-they had it planned all along. I'm s-sorry."_

_Grace had thanked her again and then left the bathroom to get her things. She vowed to never let anyone walk all over her again._

"And I haven't."

"Wow… Grace, I'm sorry. That was horrible. Why'd they do that?"

"Because they could. They didn't need a reason, just a need to humiliate someone they felt inferior to them. Now do you see why I think the pageant is a bad idea? It breeds stupidity, catty behaviors, and humiliation."

"Yeah… I know that the Pageant is just wrong, besides the fact of what they make you do in them, is the fact that they place too much emphasis on looks. But I don't really have a say whether or not I can drop out… I'm kind of committed to me, and there seems to be a reason why. I'm not sure what that is, or when I'll figure it out, but it's there. I don't think someone is going to sabotage my performance and humiliate me in front of everyone, considering I'll be doing that myself, but I can't back out."

"I don't understand you, Girardi. You do things that defy logic. You joined cheerleading, and at first I thought you were a fluff brain, yet you proved me wrong during tryouts. You do these things that are out of the ordinary, make me think of you as a certain way, then you do an about face and leave me guessing. I don't like to deal with not knowing…"

"You and me both. But I'm… complicated. I know I do things that are just completely not me… But in a way, they are me. I just don't who I am yet to figure out why."

"I hope you prove me wrong about this Pageant, Girardi… Now, let's get to school. There's a Price I've got to torment to cheer me up and help me forget… By the way, don't you breathe a word of this or-"

"I know, I know. You don't need to remind me…. Does Adam know?"

"No… And I want to keep it that way. He was too busy dealing with his mom's death and the emotional hole it left in his life to notice my changes…."

"Grace… I'm glad you told me."

"Just drive.." And with that, they fell into silence the rest of the way towards the school, each lost in their thoughts. Grace felt better for telling Joan about her secret of why she is the way she is, but she would never admit it… It felt good to have someone confide in, no offense to Adam, but he wasn't always 'there' mentally. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have a girl in their group, to balance things out.

Joan was chewing on her bottom lip, totally absorbed in what Grace had told her. It all made sense. Grace's apparent disregard for anything expected, demanded, and even her gender. She refused to conform once more to what people considered 'beautiful,' and Joan was glad… She just wished that she could do something to help her friend out, plus get her out of this pageant. It was just a bad idea…


	16. And So It Begins

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_AN: Okay, sorry for the long delay in posting. I've been on vacation and have just now returned! This is the third to last chapter. Yes, unfortunately must admit, that my story is nearing it's end. Thanks for all the reviews… Keep them coming._

Alexandri: Yeah, when I first devised the chapter, I wasn't sure that I could picture Grace joining the pageant either. But then, I got to thinking, and it could be possible. At the time that she entered, Adam had just lost his mother and was off in his own little tormented world. Grace at the time was looking for her own friends to hang out with until Adam came around, and because she was looking for friends, she allowed them to convince her to join the pageant. Otherwise she probably wouldn't have joined. I'm glad that you liked it and could see the tie in! Thanks! .

Jessica: The Grace of the pageant is completely different from the Grace of the show. She changed to as we know her because of the humiliation of the pageant, so it was kind of my reasoning for her abrupt change. Thanks for your comment, by the way. I appreciate it! .__

* * *

"Well dear, it's Pageant day. Are you ready?" Helen Girardi stood behind her daughter in the kitchen watching her newly transformed child dig through her purse for her car keys. She reached up to smooth her hand over Joan's shoulder, her eyes tearing up at how beautiful and grown up she was. 

"Ugh! I don't think I'll ever be ready. Do you think my makeup looks okay? I thought they put too much eyeshadow on, and what's with the blush? Oh, and my hair… I'll be laughed off the stage even before I get a chance to perform-"

"Breathe, Joan. You look fine. Better than fine, you look fantastic. Just relax and everything will be okay. Now, gather your things. You don't want to be late."

"Thanks, mom." Joan turned and gave Helen an unsuspecting hug before grabbing her purse and keys in one hand, and her gown and shoes in the other. She was only glad that they didn't have to show off their stuff in a bathing suit. That's where she'd draw the line. With a mumbled goodbye, she ran from the house and got into the car, hurrying to get to the school at the time appointed. Her parents and siblings would be heading over in an hour, when the event was to begin.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this… I'll have you know I detest, abhor, despise-"

"I know, I know. But Grace, yo… We gotta support Jane. We're her friends. Friends do that."

"If this is a requirement, then I'm considering rethinking this whole friend thing."

"Just get in the truck."

Grace arched a brow at his order, stopping her lips from curling up into a smile. She never thought Rove had it in him to be bossy, but here he was giving her, Grace Polk, orders. Respect filled her eyes, before dimming with annoyance as she climbed into the passenger seat of his truck. Joan and Rove would owe her big time for forcing her to attend this charade. Just thinking about it made her almost break out in cold sweats. She stared out the passenger window, watching the quaint neighborhood of Arcadia whiz by as they made their way over to the Girardi house. They had all decided on going together as one big Joan Girardi support group. All that was missing were banners, Grace thought acidly.

They pulled up next to the curb and got out of the truck, watching the activity of their friend's family coming and going from the house. Helen walked out to the drive way, calling back for Will to grab the camera, Luke to grab the camcorder, and Kevin to grab the tissues. Grace couldn't hold back the twitch of humor at the last one, knowing how sensitive and sentimental Mrs. Girardi was when it came to things like this. Helen was pacing a bit in the driveway, nibbling on her bottom lip as everyone filed out of the house with the requested items. They spotted Grace and Adam standing on the sidewalk and waved them over.

"Hey, guys. I'm glad you made it early. We just might make it on time, unless Mom has an emotional breakdown here in the driveway." Kevin grinned over at his already weepy mother, wheeling his chair over to his vehicle. He arched a brow at the young teens, silently asking them who wanted to hitch a ride in his vehicle or ride with the parental units. They all opted to ride with Kevin, which was no big surprise to the older Girardis, and once everyone was seated and belted in, they were off to the Pageant.

ELSEWHERE

Joan watched the commotion that was taking place behind the curtains and sides of the stage – parents and contestants doing last minute prep work, the pageant crew setting up the props and getting the lighting right, and the Pageant director walking around glaring at each person that had the misfortune to catch his eye. Before he could reach her, Joan slipped out to rush to the bathroom to check her makeup and hair once more, paranoid that it wasn't perfect enough for this. 'Ugh, Grace is right… It's already starting.'

She entered the girl's bathroom and walked over to the sink, silently having an argument with herself. As she was leaning towards the mirror, thinking she saw a streak of mascara on the corner of her eyelid, she heard a noise that made her turn green. Someone obviously had a weak stomache, because they were losing the contents of whatever they ate in one of the bathroom stalls. Joan grimaced at her image, deciding she was going to get out of there before she joined in, when the door opened to show Amber wiping her mouth and walking towards the sink. She stopped abruptly in her tracks, staring at Joan with a wide-eyed stare. She gave her a wobbly smile, hoping the other girl wouldn't comment.

"You nervous, too?"

Amber opened her mouth to leap on the excuse, but the compassion in Joan's gaze was her undoing. She couldn't handle the silence, of bottling all of her emotions and torments inside any longer. Before she knew what she was doing, and completely shocking Joan in the process, she spilled it all.

"Oh, Joan… what am I to do? My parents are counting on me to win this… Just like every year, and every year it gets worse. They don't understand that I don't want to be a part of this any longer, and every day their comments get worse. They don't realize…" She couldn't finish her statement, her whole composure crumbling under the onslaught of tears. She sobbed into Joan's shoulder as the girl embraced her awkwardly.

"Have you tried talking to them? Or to someone who could help you out?"

"I can't talk to them. They won't listen. They never do. I've got no one. I just know… I can't keep doing this. It hurts too much, but I can't stop."

Joan stared at her in confusion, wondering what she was referring to. Her confusion must have been written on her face, because when Amber pulled back and saw it, she gave her a wobbly smile of misery.

"I-I've been making myself throw up. Gosh! I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I have no one else to talk to, and I want… No, I need to tell someone. I don't want to do it anymore, but I can't be fat for the pageant. My mom would never forgive me, and my dad wouldn't either. I tried stopping, but her comments just make me hate myself, and I start all over again."

"Amber, you can't do this to yourself. The pageant isn't worth your health. I can't believe your parents would say or do something to make you turn to this. You have to tell them!"

Amber looked into Joan's furious gaze, and knew she was right. She knew all along, but she needed the support to take the first step into changing her life and those around her. She gave her another small smile, clasping the girl's hand within her own and giving it a squeeze. She felt a burden lift off her shoulders, and although she knew it would take time and a lot of struggle, she was ready to begin the healing process. Without a word, knowing Joan would understand all that she couldn't say, she turned and walked out of the bathroom and went in search of the Mr. Stefan.

Joan stood there watching Amber leave, feeling confused and angry as ever. How could parents do that to their own child. Tightening her jaw, she stormed out of the bathroom and towards the stage, an idea forming in her mind.

* * *

"Will this torture ever end?" Grace grumbled, slumping down in her seat so that she could barely see the stage over the bald head in front of her. It was nauseating to see the pampered and prissy girls strutting around on stage. She sat up straighter when she saw that it was Joan's turn. She came walking out in her navy blue, sequined evening gown. It was held up with two thin, spaghetti straps and had a thigh-high slit on one side, exposing her curvy leg. Adam's jaw dropped at the sight of the dress, wondering if this was his Jane. Although she had always been beautiful to him, she had transformed from his Jane to a magnificent creature. Already, his mind was whirling with thoughts of sculptures to capture his new Jane.

Joan walked out to the marker, paused a moment in a sultry pose then pivoted on her heel to walk over to the line of women who had gone before her. She noticed that Amber was missing from the lineup, and her gaze swiveled to scan the crowd for her or her parents. When she saw neither, she grew a bit worried. Finally, the last girl appeared and joined the rest of them, then they all filed off to the other side of the stage in preparation for the talent act. Joan stood off to the side, not even paying attention to what was going on before her, planning on what she was about to do.


	17. What is Beauty

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_AN: Well, one more chapter, and then I have to sadly say goodbye to this story. I hope you've all enjoyed what I've created, especially with this chapter. This is the end of the Pageant, and Joan's big speech. I hope that what I wrote made sense, and it would be something that she would say. Let me know what you think – does it work, does it fit, should I revise it? Thanks for all the reviews… Keep them coming._

JoA Brazil: Thank you for your review! That was one of the greatest I've received. I hope the speech meets with your approval! Let me know what you think of it. .

laex: I'm glad I roped you in! Hahaha, you had the benefits that all my early readers didn't, getting it all in one dose. The poor dears had to wait for my updates. You made me all happy with your review, so I just had to give an update!

Jane and Adam/AL/and the others that have reviewed faithfully: Thank you all for your reviews and praise. I appreciate all of them, and I believe they helped me improve on my writing habits – posting sooner, and writing better. I hope this chapter and the last one that I'll post shortly will do my whole story justice. Thank you for your continued support!__

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know Girardi had it in her." Grace arched a brow in surprise as she watched Joan finish up singing her song and exit the stage. After almost a year of being friends with Joan, she still had a way of surprising Grace. She played with the snaps on her jacket, wondering what else was in store for that night. She didn't know how she knew, but she had a feeling that Joan was up to something. She stopped herself from squirming in her seat, because that was not a Grace thing, and scowled impatiently for the whole thing to be over with. 'Hurry up, Girardi and get it over with.'

"She could win this, yo." Adam had a goofy smile on his face, still reeling from the song that Joan had sung today and yesterday. He couldn't believe that he and Joan were together, and that she was up on stage competing with other girls to be beauty pageant queen. He never understood why Joan always did the things she did, but he was always proud of all that she attempted, and this was no exception. Whether she won or not didn't matter to him, because she would always be beautiful in his eyes. She would always win out with him.

"Gag me, Rove. I don't know what's worse – being stuck watching this display of immaturity, knowing my best friend is participating in this whole sham, or the besotted look on your face. It's all a little extreme for my digestive system."

Adam just gave a small laugh, not at all put off by Grace's cranky attitude and her griping. His eyes never even left the spot where Joan had walked off to behind the curtain, waiting for her to return once more for the next and final portion of the pageant – questions and answers. It didn't even enter his mind that he would be in for a really interesting show, he just wanted to see Joan one more time.

* * *

Joan took a few deep breathes, waiting for her name to be called. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but then again it wasn't any different than what she had done on numerous occasions since coming to Arcadia High. People were probably expecting her to give off her highly opinionated speeches as it was.

"Next up is a young woman who is a recent addition to our own Arcadia High. Daughter of the former Police Chief and our very own Art Teacher, please give a warm welcome to Joan Girardi, contestant number twenty."

She heard a big round of applause and had to chuckle. She knew they weren't applauding the fact that she was going to be entering the stage. They were applauding the fact that there were only five more girls left to go before the judging would commence and the whole pageant would be over. It had gone on long enough, and the auditorium was getting stifling with all the people and the blaring lights that were beating down on the stage, causing the girls' to worry over their makeup and hair staying perfect. Joan could care less if her mascara was running, leaving her to look like a raccoon, she just wanted to get out of the heels and back to her sneakers. With a nudge from a contestant, she shook out of her thoughts and walked onto the stage over to the microphone. She flashed the crowd and the announcer a smile, waiting for the questions to begin.

"Please tell us all, Miss Girardi, what interested you into joining our pageant? And is it as you expected?"

"Well… um, a really close friend of mine strongly suggested that I join, so here I am. This whole experience has been an eye opener."

"Indeed? Well, tell us what you learned from the pageant and what would you tell other girls who would care to join in the following years?"

"First off, what would I tell others… I would tell them to consider why they want to join in the first place. Is it because they want others to see them as beautiful? An ego boost, recognition… trying to fit in? If so, then the pageant isn't what you need. You shouldn't subject yourself to other's opinions of what beauty is. Beauty can't be measured in how well you wear an evening gown; how well you can walk in high heels without stumbling or breaking a limb. Beauty comes from the people that you know, the good things that you do to help others and yourself… What I learned from this whole experience – that people who believe their physical appearance is far superior to those of others and therefore they must exploit their 'power' on those they feel inferior. I see a girl who would appear to have everything – looks, friends, talent – reduced to feeling as if she has nothing if she can't be beauty queen. She would force her body to expel food that she just consumed for the sake of fitting the idea of how she should look… Or how those around her think she should look. Why do we want to feel this way? Beauty is different for many people. Others would see a girl who chooses to dress like a boy, express her opinions and stand up for what she believes in. They would see a boy who is never on time, never appears to pay attention, and would accuse him of being under the influence of drugs…. But what I see are some of the two greatest people. They would stand by me, no matter what I've done to hurt them or to push them away…. I would rather be one of the 'ugly' people, than someone who would believe in the superficial. I'm out…"

Giving a small wave, Joan leaned down to yank off her heeled shoes and then turn to walk off stage passed the stunned contestants who were listening in. Some of the girls rolled their eyes at her ridiculous speech, thinking she wouldn't have made it anyways. She didn't have what it took to be a contestant in the first place. If Joan knew what they thought, she didn't care one bit. She was glad that she wasn't made for the Pageant. She was glad that this wasn't her 'thing.' She was happy with what she had and with what she believed in. She didn't even stop to hear the announcer sputter an apology and call out for the next girl. Instead she grabbed her bag and went to the girl's bathroom to change back into her street clothes.

* * *

Grace slowly closed her mouth, unable to have kept it shut when Joan had first started her speech. She shook her head, clearly impressed with all that she heard. She turned to look at Adam who sat next to her, seeing him equally stunned. Apparently no one was aware of what Joan had planned because they all had the same stupefied luck on their faces. She was glad that Joan did an about-face; she didn't know what she would have done if Joan actually wanted to be in the pageant to win. She nudged Rove to get his attention. When he turned to look at her, she spoke up.

"Well, I'm out of here. Perhaps I can catch up with Girardi. You comin' or staying?"

"I uh… I'll go with you." They whispered over to Joan's parents to let them know that they were going to find Joan, and when they nodded their heads in acknowledgement, the duo stood up and quickly exited the hot auditorium. They paused a moment in the cool, air-conditioned hallway, taking a few deep, much needed breathes, before turning the corner towards the door that lead to the stage, trying to figure out where she had gone off to. They nearly collided with her as she left the bathroom, the three of them stopping to stare at each other a moment in silence.

"What the hell was that about, Girardi?"

"My way of getting out of those shoes?"

"You surprise me yet again. Things are never dull with you around."

"Why Grace, is that a compliment?" Joan grinned over at her friend, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair, working out the curls that she had her hair styled in for the pageant, the makeup all scrubbed off her face. She shyly glanced at Adam's face out of the corner of her eyes, wondering what he thought of her on stage and liking what she saw on his face. He was looking at her with a worshipful expression, as if there was no other woman on earth.

"Please… That isn't how I work..." Grace scowled at her friend, shoving her hands in the pocket of her leather jacket. "I'm just glad it's over. I don't think I could stomache anymore. I think I'll leave you kids now. I'm going to go purge my system of this torment. Later." Without waiting for a response, she shoved her earphones back onto her ears, blaring her music so she wouldn't have to listen to anyone as she walked out of the school. Adam and Joan watched her retreating back before turning to look at each other with the same look of amusement. Grace would be Grace. She gave Adam a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wow, Jane… You were… Great."

'Thanks. You think so?"

"Unchallenged. Those other girls had nothing on you." Adam grinned, reaching over to trace a finger down the side of her cheek before dropping his hand down to grab hers. They linked their fingers together, their eyes meeting and staying on one another.

Joan blushed a bit under his look and compliment, squeezing his hand at his words. "Thank you, but I think you're biased."

He laughed and leaned down to give her soft kiss, loving the way she stepped close against him as their lips caressed each others. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her even closer, lifting his head to stare down into her beautiful eyes. With or without makeup, she always captivated him. He felt so lucky to have her in his life – his own Angel on earth.

"Come to my shed tonight… I've got a surprise to show you."

Joan smiled up at him, thanking God for bringing this wonderful boy to her. She felt a small flutter against the back of her neck, and she knew that he had heard and was acknowledging her thanks. Before she could tell him that she would, her family burst from the auditorium and rounded the corner to find her. They called her name, making her and Adam jump apart to turn and look at them approaching, each one talking a mile a minute.

"I can't believe it… My baby sister telling off the beauty world."

Joan rolled her eyes at Kevin, laughing along with him. "There's a lot you don't k now about me…"

"We're beginning to see that. I'm sorry, honey that you didn't get to finish, but I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, mom. It wasn't for me, anyway."

"Well, we're getting ready to go home for some celebratory dinner. Would you like to come over, Adam? Will's making his famous lasagna."

"Oh, Adam! Say yes, you'll die for daddy's lasagna. He makes the best around."

"Cha, okay."

"Great, let's get your things, dear, and then we'll go. Where's Grace?"

Adam and Joan exchanged looks before laughing. They explained what happened to Grace, making the others join in with laughter. They all began moving down the hall to the room where the belongings of the twenty-five girls were located, all talking at once about various topics concerning Grace, school and the pageant. Joan was sad to see the week already over – so much had happened, most of them good. She hoped she had more good things to look forward to, but she couldn't help worry about her whole purpose with the pageant and the things she had to do this week… What had she really done?


	18. The Week Is Over

_Summary: Another day in the life of a teenager. Joan tries to juggle a "suggestion" from God, her friends, and attempts at accepting Iris in Adam's life._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Joan of __Arcadia__ or any songs that appear in this fic. I wouldn't mind having Christopher Marquette, though. ._

_Ratings: PG – just in case of swearing_

_AN: This is the end… Perhaps a sequel is in order? I'll let you decide. Thank you for taking a walk with me through this story. I enjoyed every moment in writing it and sharing it. _

Adam and Joan walked down the street, hand in hand, talking about various things – school, the upcoming art show that he was going to attend, and finals right around the corner. She smiled over at him, watching the setting sun glint of the strands of dark hair that escaped from his striped cap. He met her admiring gaze, flashing her his own smile. They both were glad to have each other, and they were looking forward to the summer so that they could spend more time together. He already had a list of things for them to do running through his mind.

Joan turned and gazed at the park as they walked by it, watching a couple families spending the remaining daylight hour playing by the jungle gym and swing set. She smiled as she saw a bunch of kids running around playing tag, remembering a time when her and her brothers used to play such games in their old town. She wasn't surprised to feel no sense of homesickness, no longer missing the place she used to live. In the beginning, that was all she thought about before God and her two friends came to be. But now, she could hardly remember what it looked like. She paused a moment when she saw a familiar figure over by the swings. She turned to look at Adam and gave him a reassuring smile before excusing herself. He nodded before wandering over to a bench in view of the swingset, giving her the time she asked for.

Joan walked over to the little girl sitting alone on a swing, barely moving the thing back and forth. She wrapped her hands around the chain as Joan approached, silently asking for a push. Joan shook her head in exasperation, but went to stand behind the girl and began pushing.

"I sense your mind is troubled, Joan. What is bothering you?"

"I'm just not sure what my purpose was with the Pageant… I didn't do anything."

"Of course you did, Joan. You completed what you were meant to do."

"What was it I was meant to do?" Joan stopped pushing and went to sit in the swing next to the girl, turning sideways so that she could look at her.

God tilted her head, making the two antennas on top her head wobble back and forth. She reached up to adjust her glasses before speaking. "Whether you see it or not, every choice… everything you do causes a ripple effect. Those around you are affected by the things you do."

"I don't get it. Me joining the pageant affected others?"

"Of course… If you hadn't have joined, would Grace have told you her secret? Opened up to you and finally took the first step in trusting someone other than Adam? Because of you, Amber will get the help she needs with her eating problem, and with her problems with her parents. It won't happen over night, but with time, she'll be able to stand up for herself. You've given her the confidence she needed. If it wasn't for you, Adam and Iris would be in a loveless relationship, unknowingly hurting one another. They realized their true feelings, and ended up taking the steps needed to improve their lives – even if it meant them parting ways. Everything that was done this past week is somehow linked with your decisions that you made in regards to joining the pageant."

"And here I didn't want to join… Will I ever understand it?"

"In time you will, Joan. With each suggestion I give you, and each lesson you learn along the way will bring you that much closer to enlightenment."

"Tell me one thing…"

"If I can."

"Were Adam and I meant to be together? Or did you have some hand in us getting together?"

"Joan…" The little girl chuckled, shifting on the seat a bit to stare at the young woman before her. Out of all the people she dealt with either directly or indirectly, Joan had a special place in her heart. Although she was difficult sometimes in dealing with, she almost always did the right thing. She made mistakes, but that was more reason for loving her. "It's all free will. I had no hand in it whatsoever. You wanted to be with him more than anything, and he felt the same thing. You both came together because that is what you wanted most. You fulfill your own destinies. I just give you a nudge in the right direction."

"Whether or not you did anything… thank you. Being with him means everything to me. Thank you for putting Adam on Earth."

"Just keep your head up, Joan. Good things will come your way." With that cryptic announcement, the girl slid off the swing, gave her the usual wave, and wandered off towards the other children. Joan sat there a moment shaking her head with a small laugh, before getting up herself and making her way over to Adam. He sat there as before, watching the people around him, especially the children, a sense of peace stealing over him. He looked up at her approach and gave her a smile, holding out his hand to her. She returned his smile, reaching out to take his hand within her own and bringing it to her cheek, laying his palm against her flesh. He never took his eyes off her as his thumb began caressing her bottom lip. They stayed in that position for a moment, everything around them disappearing as they got lost in one another. They broke out of their reverie when a small ball rolled up and hit Adam's foot. He pulled away to reach down and grab the ball, giving it over to a waiting child before standing up next to Joan.

"Ready for your surprise now?"

"Always."

Smiling, they walked hand in hand towards the vicinity of his home basking in the love they felt for the other. Good things were definitely coming her way. The week was finally over…


End file.
